


"Good times gonna come"

by NudulZR



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Boyfriends, Depression, Drama, F/M, Frostcup - Freeform, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudulZR/pseuds/NudulZR
Summary: "La depresión me ha cortado las alas pero la ansiedad espera que vuele."Hiccup se encierra en su mundo oscuro y solitario, donde la depresión y la ansiedad son la única compañía constante, su padre casi nunca está en casa y su madre murió hace años al dar a luz, cuando su pequeña e inexistente familia se muda a Burgess trae consigo nueva escuela, nuevo barrio y nuevos rostros, entre ellos un chico albino demasiado alegre y un pelinegro bastante distante, la vida de Hiccup dará un giro completo...¿pero será para mejor?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Light Fury & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 8





	1. Bienvenido a mi vida

Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero eventualmente lo noté.  
  
Empecemos por el principio, si tiene que remontarme una hora específica para comenzar a explicar todo diría que fue en mi niñez, lo cual es contradictorio porque ser niño me obsequió algunos de los momentos felices para mi realmente; pongámonos de la siguiente manera: La niñez fue agridulce para mí, yo me inclino más hacia el amargo pero era muy joven para notarlo, percibí más lo dulce inconscientemente.  
  
La primera dosis de lo amargo fue la muerte de mi madre, ella murió al darme una luz debida a complicaciones médicas, sin problemas que no fue un nacimiento natural; todo el mundo se preocuparía si supiera que su bebé iba a nacer un bronceado solo 6 o 7 meses de embarazo, demasiado prematuro, demasiado pronto; sin embargo mi madre no era temerosa, fue muy valiente y hasta el último momento le sonrió a mi padre orgulloso de haberme traído al mundo, sin importar que luego ella se derrumbó en la camilla sin vida.  
  
Valka era su nombre, usualmente de niño solía pasar horas y horas mirando fotografías de ella junto a mi padre y algunos de sus amigos, se veía a mi en ciertos aspectos y era eso que más atesoraba dentro de mi; de ella estoy casi seguro de haber heredado las pecas y los ojos, ella adoraba el arte y el combustible algo que teníamos en común, era obvio que mi padre nunca tenía interés por el mundo artístico, sus intereses se resumían en deportes, trabajo, noticias, y más deportes. Pero era perfecto, después de todo coincidía con su imagen física robusta, me refiero a su espesa y frondosa barba pelirroja, las cejas juntas y serias, y la altura impresionante; nadie querría toparse con Estoico, el jefe del departamento de policía, mucho menos si estaba molesto.  
  
Y luego estaba yo, un chico inexperto socialmente, torpe, delgado, amante del arte y de construir cosas, sin mencionar mi obsesión por los dragones ¿verdad ?; bueno los niños suelen jugar entre ellos en el parque, en la escuela, hablar en sus clases y compartir la comida en ocasiones. Pero yo no ... nunca hice eso, en ese momento no me llamaba la atención, preferiría sentarme en la clase vacía, comer en silencio mientras leía algún cómic o armaba una figura de papel (casi dragones desde luego); no me gustaba que me los demás pusieran los ojos en mi, ya sean niños o maestros.  
  
En casa las cosas no eran muy diferentes de lo que eran fuera, cenaba con mi padre en silencio con el único sonido de la TV encendida con algún campeonato de fútbol o la voz monótona del presentador de las noticias, solía mirarme preguntándose lo que había hecho para merecer a un hijo tan extraño como yo, esperaba que me emocionara cuando el equipo local vencía a otro, que le habla sobre algún club al que me uní, que iría a la casa de algunos de mis amigos a pasar el rato o hasta que le hiciera preguntas de mis deberes escolares, pero nunca lo hice.  
  
Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente incómodo, mi pequeña e inexistente unión familiar se rompía más por el hecho de que mi padre aún no superaba la muerte de mi madre, y inconscientemente yo sabia que le dolía mirarme a los ojos porque le recordaba a ella de forma inevitable, ah y que yo fui el culpable de su muerte lo sé. Gobber me dijo que no fue mi culpa y que todo estaba bien, que dejara de preocuparme y que me divirtiera lo más que podría en la niñez. él era un buen oyente, y por eso me encantaba cuando papá venia con él a casa, al ser su compañero de trabajo solía pasar tiempo con él.  
  
Y por un tiempo me permite pensar en lo que pueda con eso, mamá lo quiere fuera de lo feliz, así que un día con tan solo 8 años tomé valor para acercarme a un grupo de niños de mi salón y hacer amigos. Dudé como hablar, estaba aferrado a mi libreta de tapa verde y un dragón negro en ella dibujado por mi, "hola" dije inseguro, sus ojos se posaron en mi y el alcalde de ellos sonrió de lado de forma extraña. "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" Estaba temblando sin saber por qué, ¿qué estaban pensando ?, ¿por qué susurran ?, ¿qué están riendo de mi ?, ¿hablo o me veo raro? Mientras millas de pensamientos pasaban por mi interior no noté cuando el mismo niño me sonrió de manera peculiar se acercó y me arrebató la libreta, la abrió y la vio, riendo ante los dibujos que hice, poco después descubrí que era mi primo Peter Jorgenson , aunque luego le cambié el apodo a Patán por varias razones. Los demás niños se unieron a sus burlas señalándome a la vez, uno de ellos me empujó al suelo mientras otros rompían los dibujos en mi cara; no tardé en llorar sin evitarlo, estaba aterrado como nunca, salí corriendo del lugar refugiándome en un baño cercano.  
  
¿Amigos ?, no, eso no iba conmigo y ya lo había comprobado, lamentablemente ese hecho no acabó allí, con los años Patán siguió con sus burlas y bromas pesadas, se hizo demasiado para mi cuando empezar a golpearme en la escuela, no tenia a nadie estaba así que no iban a ayudarme, y no podía hablar con los maestros porque mi garganta se cerraba cuando tenía que hablar, me sentaba al fondo, temblaba cuando llamaban lista y mi nombre resonaba en el salón, temía cuando tenía que hablar en frente de todos y en ocasiones fingía estar enfermo para no asistir más a esa escuela, mi padre dijo que me defendiera y que dejara de ser tan tímido.  
  
¿Tímido ... eso era lo que tenia ?, ser tímido no es igual que temer a toda clase de socialización, porque estaba seguro que el mundo espera un error para repetir mi día en que muera. Poco a poco los años pasaron sin que lo notara y aquí estamos.  
  
17 años, apenas me creo que ya tengo 17 y que nada ha cambiado, de hecho había empezado, ya que usualmente tenia la casa para mí solo por el trabajo ocupado de mi padre era más sencillo evitar socializar con él, verán ... con el tiempo entendí que lo que me sucedió se llamaba ansiedad social, pero fue un balde de agua fría cuando también descubrí que había estado viviendo con depresión desde el mínimo 5 años atrás. Agradecía a los dioses que Internet existe para poder enterarme de todo esto sin preguntar a nadie.  
  
Pero, ¿deprimido yo? bueno creo que no.  
  
Entonces empecé a recordar como habían sido los últimos años, pasé cada día libre que tenia sin moverme de la cama, y luego me sentí culpable de ello, lo que me privé mucho más, empezando a hacerse un círculo vicioso, todo había perdido su significado , el mundo se había vuelto blanco y negro para mi. En ocasiones encuentraba fuerza suficiente para levantarme de la cama y forzarme a hacerme algo de comer, una barra energética era suficiente creo. Veía a mis vecinos salir a la calle, niños ir al parque ... una pareja sentada en la acera abrazados y envueltos en amor y comodidad.  
  
Yo quería tener esa vida, realmente la quería pero ¿cómo hacerlo si me faltan palabras ?, si no soy capaz de hablar con nadie porque el pánico se apodera de mi y mi respiración se agita más y más, no se como vivir normalmente y eso me entristece más, mi padre dice que debería dejar de ser tan dramático con esto y que solo soy demasiado vago o perezoso para salir y hacer algo con mi vida. No, no es eso papá, realmente quiero salir, quiero divertirme, quiero tener amigos y por que no, enamorarme de alguien.  
  
Pero no puedo.  
  
-¡Hipo! -Mi padre gritó desde abajo despertándome de mi sueño- Baja a desayunar algo, tengo noticias para ti.  
  
Me removí entre las mantas aferrándome con las uñas al material esponjoso que me cubría, abrí los ojos sintiendo el silencio nuevamente, un suspiro se escapó de mi..y esperé, esperé a las fuerzas para levantarme llegaran, la emoción, el sentimiento de un posible castigo si no bajo, algo que me sacara de la cama. Mi estomago me hizo el favor, dolió indicando que tenia mucha hambre y que a menos que quisiera morir de inanición tendrían que levantarme y hacer la vida.  
  
Salí de la cama con éxito, mi cuerpo me pesaba aunque yo era menos pesado que una pluma según la balanza, caminé hacia el baño mirándome en el espejo, los mismos ojos verdes lata me miraron, traté de sonreír a mi reflejo en un estúpido intento de animarme.  
  
-¡Hola! - le dije a mi reflejo y agité una mano sin sentido- lindo día ...  
  
Trataba de practicar en caso de algún día lejano podría ser socialmente decente otra vez, mi sonrisa cayó dándome cuenta que era inútil perder mi tiempo allí, estaba actuando como un maldito idiota, sonreír todo el tiempo no significa que estas feliz, significa que algo malo te pasa y yo sabia eso mejor que nadie.  
  
Me quité la pijama arrojándola al suelo, y me conocí en la ducha, mientras que el agua caía cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sonido reconfortante, me envió en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas un buen tiempo, pensando en nuevo, ¿qué quería mi padre ?, ¿va a llevarme a algún lugar ?, ¿Y si quiere que vayamos a un partido ?, ¿Quiere invitar a Patán ya su familia a cenar ?, mientras que todo lo que podría salir mal se arremolinaba en mi mente mi respiración se aceleró y mi pecho dolía, no..por favor no..ahora no, es temprano aún, me sujeté el pecho fuertemente levantándome como pude, cerré el agua y me envió en el inodoro sobre una toalla.  
  
¿Mis piernas ya no estaban o si ?, mis dedos hormiguean, mi corazón late tan rápido ... oh no, ataque al corazón ?, definitivamente tengo un ataque al corazón, mi pulso está al límite, me duele todo, no respiro. ..me asfixio. Miré al techo jadeando por aire temblando sin control, sobre las frías baldosas sacudiéndose con lagrimas en los ojos. Y entonces se detuvo ... se fue, sollocé en silencio abrazándome a mi mismo, temía a los ataques de pánico constantes.  
  
Sin saber como logré arrastrarme hasta mi habitación secándome con la misma toalla, me coloqué unos pantalones grises anchos, una camiseta manga corta negra con un estampado blanco al azar y un par de botas, daba igual si me preocupaba bien o no, no iba a salir de casa igualmente. Cepillé mi cabello con lentitud y arrastrando los pies salí por fin de mi refugio. Bajé las escaleras a mi tiempo sentándome en la última. Ya quería volver a dormir y apenas el día comenzaba.  
  
Mi padre finalmente se acercó a mi notando mi presencia y dándome una mirada dudosa.  
  
\- Hijo levántate de allí, he hecho ... desayuno, está sobre la mesa. -No respondo, me limito a mirar a sus pies y asentir en silencio-  
  
Me levanté con cuidado y avancé a la cocina sentándome en la silla frente al plato de huevos con tocino, el olor me inundó por completo y sentí un ligero mareo por la fuerza de las sensaciones. Estoy hambriento y aun así mi mano no se mueve para coger el tenedor.  
  
\- ¿Tiene dormido bien anoche Hipo? Tienes los ojos rojos y pareciera que necesitas dormir más. -Estoico señaló mientras masticaba su propia comida.  
  
Asentí de nuevo tomando el tenedor con la mano izquierda y clavando un trozo de huevo en él, ahora solo queda comerlo, cerré los ojos cuando una nueva ola de tristeza me atravesó como un cuchillo afilado, las lagrimas picaban en mis ojos pero no iba a llorar frente a mi padre. Tantas emociones negativas me describen cada segundo transcurriendo allí:  
  
Baja autoestima, irritabilidad, cero satisfacción, culpa eterna, impotencia, inutilidad, apatía completa.  
  
Quería decirle a alguien como yo siento, que pare el dolor físico y emocional que se aferra a mi, es difícil lidiar con eso solo y lo entiendo, pero cuando intento tratar de encontrar fuerzas para hablar de mi tristeza, la ansiedad me sujeta la boca y me arrastra hasta mi cuarto, arrojándome en la cama, ahogándome en llanto y temblores.  
  
\- Tengo buenas noticias. -Mi padre sonrió suavemente dándome una mirada firme- Me han transferido a un nuevo sector, específicamente a la ciudad de Burguess, ya he llamado al camión de la mudanza y encontré una casa a un buen precio para mudarnos. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, mañana por la tarde estaremos en nuestra nueva residencia, ¿no te parece bueno? conocerás nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, y en cuanto a tu escuela, ya que acabas de terminar tu tercer año, para el último asistirás a la escuela de Burguess.  
  
Todo mi mundo colapsó apenas me enteré de que nos mudaríamos, ¿nueva escuela? apenas podría soportar la actual y las caras relativamente afectadas todos los días, pero mudarme y ser enviado a otro lugar ... ya podría sentir mi apetito disminuir, quería decirle a papá que me deja aquí, que podría sobrevivir solo otro año, pero nada salió de mi boca, ni siquiera tuve éxito con mi propio padre.  
  
Estoico desafío mirándome con una sonrisa ingenua, pensando que me había hecho un favor, hice el esfuerzo para sonreír levemente apretando mis dientes con dureza hasta sentir dolor, otra persona notaria que era una sonrisa muy falsa, una sonrisa agotada y hasta rota, pero él apenas me pareció sonreír por lo que asumió que era honesta. Satisfecho se informó lavando su plato en el fregadero dándome la espalda, déjé caer la mueca que yo dije que era una sonrisa y miré al suelo. Las malas ideas corrían atrapándome al instante. Vamos a ver Hiccup ... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar al mudarnos?  
  
Oh dioses no, ¿y si salgo a la calle y me da un ataque de pánico en público?  
  
No no, no, no, no ... no, no, no, NO.  
  
Estoy más seguro aquí, si, estoy ... más seguro aquí.  
  
¿Entonces por qué estoy llorando de nuevo?


	2. Adiós Berk, hola Burguess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup llega a Burguess y conoce nuevos rostros que no lo dejan para nada indiferente, sin embargo le cuesta hacer una impresión normal de si mismo.

La carretera estaba vacía al momento en que partimos hacia nuestro destino, el camión con el resto de nuestras cosas había partido una hora antes de nosotros por lo que, asumimos que debía estar a otra hora de llegar, nosotros apenas llevábamos 15 minutos de viaje.  
  
Traté de mantener la mirada todo el tiempo posible en la ventana, no me atrevía a mirar al lado izquierdo hacia el rostro de mi padre inexpresivo y concentrado en conducir, era de madrugada así que era de suponer que tuviera sueño, pero de hecho no; me había pasado todo el día anterior durmiendo, rodando en mi cama y lo más útil que llegué a hacer fue tener la decisión de bajar a la cocina y agarrar una manzana para no morirme de hambre.  
  
Suspiré sin saber la causa exacta de aquel acto, quizás era el hecho de que aún trataba de convencerme que esto era lo mejor, que mudarnos era una buena alternativa para borrar mi historial en Berk e iniciar una nueva etapa desde cero.  
  
Pero había muchas posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, empezando por mí, yo era la primera posibilidad, cuando mi padre me dio la noticia soporté hasta la noche para sollozar aterrado rogando a cualquier dios existente para que detenga el tiempo un poco más. No estaba preparado para esto, ya había hecho mis rutas de escape a los lugares públicos donde era forzado a ir, ya había hecho miles de conversaciones escritas en mi libreta para cuando tuviera que ir a alguna tienda, o evitar una conversación con algún vecino.  
  
En Burguess no sabía cuál sería mi ruta para ir desde mi casa hacia la escuela, y no quiero empezar a hablar de los desconocidos alumnos que encontraré allí. Me froté el rostro con repentina ira y frustración contenida, estaba a punto de decirle a mi padre en susurros que volviéramos, que no podía hacer esto, que me dejara en algún departamento en Berk y que él continuara la mudanza solo hacia la nueva ciudad.  
  
Sin embargo, no fui capaz de hablar.  
  
Estoico volteó su mirada hacia mí con una mueca de confusión, ¿estaba sospechando por fin que la cordura de su hijo se había ido?, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de los rastros de lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de su difunta esposa?, ¿Finalmente iba a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda?  
  
-Hiccup, me parece que deberías descansar un poco, todavía falta un par de horas antes de llegar. –y con eso volvió su mirada al frente ajustándose un poco el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de él-  
  
-Si…-me las arreglé para murmurar antes de acurrucarme en el asiento, bajé el borde suave de mi gorro de lana verde hasta mis ojos y dejé que la oscuridad tranquilizara mis emociones una vez más-

*-*-*-*  
_Alguien estaba conmigo en medio de mi sueño esa vez, no sabía quién o qué era porque tenía los ojos vendados con alguna tela o pañuelo, pero sabía que estaba allí, retrocedí como pude sintiendo vibraciones provenir de la superficie donde estaba parado; en ese momento el pánico se apoderó de mi al sentir algo presionarse contra mi frente, una mano había presionado suavemente mi frente con un dedo bajando hacia la punta de mi nariz y luego trazando el contorno de mis labios, por ultimo sostuvo hacia arriba mi barbilla a la vez que pequeños jadeos sacudían mi cuerpo tembloroso._  
  
_\- ¿Por qué estas temblando? ¿Estás asustado de mí? - La voz de aquel humano o ser susurró frente a mí, sin dejar de sostener mi barbilla en la dirección que, asumía yo, estaba su rostro-_  
  
_Quería gritar, pero nada salía de mí, me quedé sin voz de alguna manera y mis extremidades no me respondían de ninguna manera. De pronto otro par de manos desde atrás tomaron mis hombros con una delicadeza única pero igualmente con una fuerza determinante, aquellas manos parecían querer apoyarme contra ellas o brindarme alguna clase de consuelo que no lograba entender.-_  
  
_Quiero verte a los ojos a ver si continua el llanto. –La voz a mis espaldas susurró de igual forma atravesando mis oídos y dejando escalofríos por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi respiración se hizo más pesada y el corazón me iba a explotar, otro ataque de pánico se apoderaba de mi-_  
  
\- _Quítale la venda - Oí a uno de los desconocidos decir en voz baja, creo que era el primero que habló; entonces una de las manos del que sujetaba mis hombros me abandonó para sostener el extremo de la venda-_  
  
\- _N-no…-apenas respondí muerto de miedo, no quería ver los rostros de aquellos extraños que me sostenían, y mucho menos quería que sus manos continuaran sobre mi sin ninguna explicación- ¡apártense de mí!_  
  
_Mis brazos reaccionaron por primera vez apartándome de ellos hacia otro lado, corrí sin ser capaz de ver a donde iba y con mucha certeza de que tropezaría en cualquier momento._  
  
_\- Hiccup…vuelve aquí. –La segunda voz habló en bajo volumen, pero la oí claramente-_  
  
_Sus voces se mezclaban a mi alrededor haciéndome llorar de miedo, cuando corría chocaba con alguna clase de muro extraño que bloqueaba mi camino; mi cuerpo empezó a doler y llevé mis manos hacia la venda que me impedía tener visión; sin embargo, cuando lo hice grité. Era como si mil llamas de fuego me hubieran quemado las manos por intentarlo, pero lo extraño era que mis ojos no sufrieron ese dolor, pese a tener la venda encima._  
  
_Derrotado y mareado me tambaleé cayendo al suelo, sintiendo como este se rompía bajo mi peso, mi boca se abrió para un último grito antes de que me sacudieran fuertemente._  
*-*-*-*

\- ¡Hijo, despierta! –Abrí los ojos hallándome los de Estoico estudiando mi reacción, mis manos temblaban y mi garganta estaba seca- ¿tuviste un sueño loco no es así?, no dejabas de hacer muecas y pensé que era mejor despertarte. Como sea, ya estamos en Burguess, mira.  
  
Me limité a acomodar mi gorro y calmar mis nervios, conté hasta 50 en mi cabeza e hice un esfuerzo para olvidar el sueño, que, pese a todo no se iba de mi mente. El líquido caliente deslizándose por mi garganta me hizo sentir mejor, guardé el café nuevamente en mi mochila y finalmente miré por la ventana nevada del auto.  
  
Burguess era…muy frio. Cada calle tenía nieve cubriéndola, la gente se vestía lo más abrigada que podía y se dirigían hacia su destino sin distraerse por detalles mínimos para evitar congelarse, me era fácil leer sus gestos y miradas ya que, con el tiempo, al permanecer yo con mis intentos de ser invisible cada vez que salía, (por algún caso extremo u obligación, yo no saldría si no fuera realmente necesario) había aprendido a observar a la gente.  
  
Los niños jugaban ya desde temprano en grupos, al ser domingo no tenían clases lógicamente; algunos de ellos permanecían en las calles, otros en el parque y otro grupo se mantenía en dirección hacia la entrada de un bosque cercano a la ciudad; fue entonces cuando mi visión captó una silueta humana precisamente allí, entrecerré los ojos al ver cerca de la entrada a un chico alto caminando por el lugar, parecía que estaba esperando algo o alguien, no distinguí sus facciones al estar lejos, pero alcancé a notar su cabello largo y liso, negro como el carbón, una nube de humo flotaba a su alrededor, no sé si esto era debido al frio constante o si tenía un cigarrillo encendido.  
  
De cualquier forma, seguimos nuestro camino acercándonos cada vez más a la nueva casa. A una cuadra de distancia noté que había muchas casas grandes en la zona y cualquiera de esas podría ser la nuestra. Un nudo en mi estómago se empezó a formar a medida que nos acercábamos, finalmente el motor del auto dejó de rugir cuando mi padre lo apagó y puso el freno automáticamente.  
  
\- Parece ser que el camión ya está aquí. –Mi padre miró hacia el frente y bajó del auto, apoyándose en la ventana abierta habló de nuevo en mi dirección- voy a ayudar a bajar las cosas pesadas, mientras tanto…puedes…mirar la casa o ir a saludar a los vecinos.  
  
Saludar a los vecinos, claro. No pudo pedirme que vaya colocando mis cosas en mi cuarto o que desempaque cosas pequeñas que no me tiren al suelo. Asentí en silencio y se fue sin más, mordiéndome los labios bajé del auto sin dejar de ver la nieve del suelo, no formaba parte de mis planes saludar a nadie; así que rodeé el auto aferrándome a la correa de mi mochila y miré nuestra casa.  
  
Era grande, de color marrón oscuro con toques naranjas, el tejado estaba cubierto de nieve, pero la puerta era inmensa desde luego, las ventanas eran amplias y aún no tenía cortinas, iba a tomar la habitación en dirección al bosque, si voy a ver algo todos los días, al menos que sea…algo que atraiga mi atención a dibujarlo.  
  
Me acerqué con pasos dudosos a la entrada y de pronto algo me golpeó la cabeza haciéndome caer sentado al suelo, llevé mi mano hacia el doloroso lugar que impactó el objeto que resultó ser una pelota pequeña. Pasos apresurados resonaron a mi alrededor y dos pares de zapatos se hallaron a mi lado al instante.  
  
\- Perdón, le dije a Sophie que no lanzara la pelota muy lejos pero no quiso.  
  
La voz era de un niño, levanté los ojos para verlo, quizás de unos diez u once años, tenía una mueca de disculpa en todo el rostro junto con los ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño más claro que el mío, además las pecas de su rostro resaltaban visiblemente.  
  
\- ¡No es cierto! Lancé la pelota porque tú no dejabas de molestarme diciendo que mis tiros eran malos, y Jack me dio permiso para mandarte a buscar la pelota lejos. –La niña sonrió orgullosa de su acto triunfante, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes amarillentos tras un flequillo rebelde, ha de ser la hermana del otro niño, y menor que él-  
  
\- ¡Ah, no es justo que Jack te apoye más que a mí en los juegos! Yo soy mayor que tú. –Jamie, como creí que se llamaba, miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño-  
  
\- Blah blah blah, yo nunca pierdo hermanito –Sophie me miró poniendo toda su curiosa atención sobre mí, entendí que quería saber si estaba herido o no por el golpe-  
  
Tragué saliva levantándome del suelo evitando su contacto visual, la vi ladear la cabeza con confusión y eso hizo mis nervios aumentar. Abrí la boca y solo asentí sin ningún sentido, Jamie ahora también centrado en mí, tocó mi brazo derecho con duda.  
  
\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te vez pálido… -Murmuró con dudas y un ligero toque de preocupación, oh, preocupación, estos niños preocupándose de un fenómeno como yo-  
  
\- E…estoy b-bi-bien –me las arreglé para soltar esas dos palabras e ignorar que mi pulso empezaba a acelerarse ante la atención no deseada-  
  
Jamie recogió la pelota limpiando los trocitos de nieve que se pegaron a su superficie y se giró hacia otra dirección, todo estaba bien, empezó a alejarse un poco y noté mis pies temblando mientras esperaba a que la niña siguiera su ejemplo y se alejara de este extraño.  
  
De pronto, Jamie volvió corriendo con un muchacho tras él, parpadeé al ver al chico soltando un ligero jadeo por lo repentina de su aparición. Su cabello era impecablemente blanco reflejando la blancura de la nieve que rodeaba todo, ojos azules fríos, piel pálida sin imperfecciones y una sonrisa que iba dirigida a la persona tras de mí, me giré esperando ver a alguien, pero no, solo estaba yo. ¿Estaba sonriéndome a mí?  
  
\- Lamento lo que pasó, Jamie me dijo que te asustaste por eso y por eso no dijiste nada, te debo una disculpa de nuevo. –El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello desviando la mirada apenado, cerré mis ojos para calmar mi respiración- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Abrí los ojos mirándolo directamente, fue el peor error que pude hacer. Él continuaba mirándome atento y estudiando mis reacciones con mucha detención, noté sus ojos moverse nerviosos ante mi silencio y sus manos deslizarse en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera azul.  
  
Estaba juzgándome y lo sabía, estaba pensando que yo era extraño, que fue un error hablarme y no llevarse a los niños en el primer instante, entonces pensé que mientras más pronto lograra superar esa conversación en la que estaba, más pronto podría entrar a la casa y darme mi tiempo para calmarme.  
  
\- Me…llamo Hiccup…Horrendus Haddock –murmuré asintiendo ligeramente, Jack levantó las cejas y sonrió con facilidad-  
  
\- Parece que ambos tenemos apellidos extraños, ¿eh? –una risa pasó por sus labios y los niños me miraron con mayor curiosidad incluso- Entonces, te has mudado aquí. Nosotros vivimos dos casas hacia la izquierda, nos veremos seguido.  
  
Asentí fingiendo una sonrisa y escondí las manos tras mi espalda, comprendí que Jack era hermano mayor de los niños, y desprendía un carisma impresionante; ya imaginaba su rol en la escuela, el chico más alegre y divertido de todos, el alma de las fiestas, quien hace payasadas en clases, pero precisamente por eso su popularidad es indiscutible.  
  
Y es que ser popular en una escuela no se da en personas cuyas personalidades sean antipáticas y egoístas, cuando ves una película sobre las chicas reinas en una escuela, estas suelen ser muy superficiales, con la ropa lujosa, con la actitud de princesas, pero con cero carisma. Lo cual no tiene sentido, ¿por qué una persona así se haría popular en una escuela? Quizás sea por el hecho de que la mayoría de estos personajes tienen tanto dinero que podrían llenar un cuarto entero con él.  
  
Desde mi perspectiva Jack calzaba perfecto en la definición correcta de popularidad.  
  
Mañana sería mi primer día oficial en la escuela de Burguess, ya tenía en mente como objetivo empezar a preparar conversaciones básicas en mi libreta, sobre todo para cuando el maestro me invitara a presentarme en clase; solo con eso en mente mi estómago se retorcía sin cesar.  
  
\- ¡Hijo! ¿puedes venir un momento? Hay que desempacar estas cajas –Oí la voz de mi padre romper el ambiente con su voz estruendosa como siempre-  
  
\- ¡Ya voy…! –Me volví hacia los otros y encogí mis hombros- Debo…debo irme, me necesitan dentro.  
  
Jack asintió sonriendo nuevamente y se despidió junto con los niños, Jamie y Sophie me sonrieron y se alejaron corriendo inmersos en un nuevo juego.  
  
\- ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela? –me miró con esos profundos ojos azules, el pecho me dolió nuevamente por la atención recibida y temblé de pies a cabeza- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- H-hace frio. –apenas hablé entre tartamudeos, cubriendo con aquella excusa mi pánico y ansiedad, entonces recordé que aún le debía una respuesta a su pregunta- Claro…suena bien.  
  
Más animado sonrió y con un gesto se giró para alejarse por la calle tras sus hermanos, suspiré pasándome las manos por mi rostro y dejándolas sobre mis ojos unos momentos para calmarme, conté hasta cincuenta y giré sobre mis talones para entrar.  
  
Choqué de frente con algo más alto que yo, inhalé abriendo los ojos ante la visión oscura que tenía frente a mí, un profundo olor a menta y humo me invadió por completo abrumándome los sentidos, retrocedí elevando la vista y conectando mis ojos con los verdes tóxicos que devolvían el gesto, los míos totalmente abiertos y con el toque de pánico; los del muchacho pelinegro denotaban calma y seriedad.  
  
Oh dioses, es el chico del bosque.  
  
\- Lo...Lo siento, ¡no fue mi intención! –Mi voz salió patética y asustada, el chico más alto levantó la ceja y siguió observándome en silencio- perdón…enserio.  
  
\- ¿Hiccup, ya vienes? –Estoico gritó desde dentro y di un ligero salto ante el sonido nuevamente, si continuaba en estas situaciones que comprometían mis emociones al extremo terminaría por desmayarme o algo peor-  
  
Empecé a caminar hacia mi puerta para empujarla al estar entre abierta, y entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo al chico inclinarse sobre la nieve, me giré hacia mi pórtico respirando hondo y dando un paso para entrar, lo último que esperé fue que me tomaran de la muñeca con determinación y suavidad combinada. El pánico se apoderó de mí, esto es todo, el chico estaba molesto por mi torpeza e iba a golpearme tal como Patán lo hacía en Berk.  
  
\- Se te cayó esto. –Murmuró tendiéndome mi celular, en el momento de chocar con él debió caerse al suelo y no lo noté, lo tomé y lo miré unos segundos, agachando los ojos al suelo al sentirme incómodo y más torpe nuevamente-  
  
\- Gracias. –Susurré-  
  
\- Luka… -Asintió alejándose hacia la nieve con calma-  
  
\- ¿Q…qué? –Confundido solté esa palabra sin pensar si deseaba una respuesta del extraño-  
  
\- Me llamo Luka Night. –Respondió bajando el cigarrillo que aún permanecía encendido en su mano izquierda, la derecha buscó refugio en el bolsillo de sus jeans- Pero puedes llamarme Toothless.  
  
\- Gracias Toothless. –murmuré girándome y entrando a mi casa finalmente con el alivio expandiéndose por mi cuerpo; sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta por completo lo oí hablar por última vez-  
  
\- De nada...Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente tengo muchas ideas para esto, lo más complicado es ordenarlas pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que esto sea disfrutable.


	3. Jack: Mi primer amigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup camina a la escuela con Jack y descubre cosas de su personalidad, sin embargo en la escuela una sorpresa inesperada aborda al muchacho de pecas.

  
El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que deseaba para mi disgusto, en cuanto abrí los ojos supe que aún no había amanecido del todo, giré la vista hacia el reloj acomodado recientemente sobre mi mesa de noche, los números brillantes mostraban que mi teoría era cierta , apenas eran las 5:00 am.  
  
Miré el techo unos segundos, que luego se hicieron minutos eternos; este era el primer día de clases en esta nueva ciudad, el primer día para tratar de hacer una impresión normal de mí mismo frente a millas de desconocidos que me miraran hoy. Bueno, definitivamente no son los pensamientos correctos para este día, ya determinado de nuevo el dolor en mi cuerpo a causa de la creciente ola de ansiedad en mí.  
  
Arrojé las mantas lejos y me enviaron en la cama, apenas mis pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló hacia mí, sospecharon mientras recordaba mi encuentro con Jack y luego la penosa conversación que traté de transmisión; Como si eso no fuera poco Toothless siguió en seguida y yo vi una vez más en otra situación social indeseada.  
  
Estaba seguro de que Jack y Toothless ya tenían opiniones sobre mi estúpida existencia, de seguro ya imaginaban que soy demasiado extraño, así como no paraba de tartamudear y temblar en cada frase que decía. Me levanté y caminé al baño, mi rutina empezaba de nuevo.  
  
En cuanto entré en la ducha me quedé más de mis habituales minutos sin hacer nada, solo sentir el agua correr sin más por mi cuerpo creaba una milagrosa relajación que no tenía sentido en demasiado tiempo, podría quedarme aquí hoy; estoy enfermo ... si, esto podría servirme para mi padre se apenara más de tener un hijo débil e inútil y decidido y no enviarme a la escuela.  
  
Lamentablemente la vida no iba a hacerse por sí sola y eso demostró que mi pensamiento reciente era bastante egoísta, Jack había tenido la amabilidad de querer caminar con un fenómeno como yo en la escuela, no quería decepcionar a alguien por una vez. Sus amigos al llegar me observarían con asco y susurrarían a mi conocido albino que se apartara del patético estorbo apellidado Haddock, los ojos me ardían por el champú que entró en ellos, sin embargo, no había abierto la botella ni siquiera. No, no era el champú ...  
  
Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por el mismo sendero a través de mis mejillas hasta caer y perderse en las baldosas mojadas del suelo, nunca puede ser un día normal, no conmigo. Pensó que estoy maldito desde algún momento, y tal vez estés muerto; es la única explicación que puedo ofrecerle que no sea ningún ser humano resistiría tanto dolor tanto tiempo.  
  
Cuando logré callar los sollozos terminé de asearme y salí disparado fuera del baño, necesitamos evitar pensar en nuevo en el gris de mi mundo, sino terminaria peor que un llanto. Gracias a mi idiota resbalé en el suelo y caí boca abajo envuelto en la toalla, logré poner mis manos frente a mi rostro para no romperme la nariz, pero mis rodillas no tuvieron la misma suerte.  
  
\- Ugh… -me quedé allí unos segundos soportando el dolor de la caída y me levanté con cuidado, los moretones ya habían empezado a formarse en las rodillas y se quedarían allí un tiempo-  
  
Abrí el closet y escogí algo de ropa aburrida, toda era aburrido, yo era aburrido y en algún punto lo acepté ya sabemos. Me puse unos jeans marrones algo sueltos, unas botas de invierno algo más oscuras que el pantalón, una camiseta manga larga verde, y un suéter grueso encima con estampados de color verde y beige. Peiné mi cabello con lentitud mirándome en el espejo, un suspiro salió de mis labios finalmente.  
  
Ya estaba listo para el infierno.  
  
Tomé mi celular e hice mi mochila antes de bajar por las escaleras nuevas, mi padre aún dormía al parecer. Me dirigí a la cocina en silencio y noté que eran las 6:30 a.m., abrí la nevera mirando las posibles opciones para comer, tenía un sabor amargo en la lengua que ansiaba ser eliminado lo antes posible, sin embargo, pese a ello ... mi Apetito era nulo. Cogí una caja de jugo insignificante y la bebí apoyado en la nevera.  
  
Mientras esperaba que los minutos pasaran una repentina debilidad me sostuvo por completo, mis ojos se desviaron al suelo y las formas cambiaron con lentitud, algo borroso obstruía mi vista y la tierra se inclinó mucho a la derecha, tanto que mi cuerpo se tambaleó como una marioneta, el dolor de cabeza también apareció en ese momento. Solté el jugo al suelo y traté de aferrarme al lavado sin éxito, en mi camino un par de platos cayeron y se destrozaron en el piso.  
  
Mi cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo de costado, aunque no sentí dolor por extraño que suene, cuando abrí los ojos mi padre me hablaba rápido y miraba mi rostro sin cesar, no entendía lo que tenía miedo, el ruido blanco era todo lo que escuchaba . Cuando abrí la boca para hablar, un rostro nuevo y conocido a la vez se unió al de Estoico.  
  
Jack.  
  
Estaba mirándome igual de consternado y sus ojos azules se movían nerviosos mientras intercambiaba palabras con mi familiar. Tragué saliva pensando ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Me desmayé realmente? ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Ha llegado para decirme que cambió de opinión y que no quiere ir conmigo hoy?  
  
\- Hipo, ¿qué pasó ?, apenas llegué hace unos minutos y tu padre me contó que te encontró en la cocina inconsciente. –El albino modificado moviendo las cejas suavemente, su mirada se centró en mis reacciones y la vergüenza me abrazó entonces-  
  
\- Uh ... -susurré mirando a ambos- yo ... tropecé en la cocina y me caí. –Mentí desde luego, aunque si me puede técnicamente en el baño-  
  
\- Ten más cuidado hijo, un día de estos caerás por las escaleras si no prestas atención a tu entorno. –Estoico me ayudó a sentarme y podría necesitar mi hombro con su pesada mano-  
  
\- Lo siento. –Fue lo único que se me responderá, me disculpé por ser tan estúpido y por haber ocasionado que mi padre baje más, si eso era posible, sus expectativas hacia mí.  
  
\- ¿Ya desayunaste? La escuela comienza en los medios hora y no queda mucho tiempo para que debatas irme a trabajar. –Se alejó de mi hacia el comedor preparado a prepararme algo de comer-  
  
\- No, ya… c..comí - me levanté dispuesto a irme, Jack estiró el brazo ofreciéndome mi mochila con una leve sonrisa, la tomé sin verle más a los ojos- Papá, ya ... debemos irnos.  
  
\- De acuerdo, tengan buen día. Fue un placer conocerte Jack. –Se despidió de nosotros mientras salíamos de la casa y cerraba la puerta de mi-  
  
Caminé aferrado a las correas de mi mochila y la vista fija en la nieve del camino. Jack me soportó rozando mis hombros juguetonamente e inclinando la cabeza en mi dirección. Respiré hondo y me preparé para la charla que él quería hacer.  
  
\- Debo admitirlo, tu padre y tú no se parecen mucho. Nunca pensé ver a alguien tan alto como él, salvo a Norte. –Miró levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa pintada-  
  
\- Sé , todo el mundo lo dice. –Susurré nervioso atreviéndome a mirarle de reojo, no pude evitar pensar quién era ese norte, pero no quise entrometerme demasiado en lo que no me incumbe-  
  
\- Bueno no te lo tomes mal, estoy seguro de que tienen cosas en común. –Pateó una pequeña piedra lejos girándose a mí por completo- ¿seguro te encontramos bien ?, desmayarse no es algo ligero, ¿tu cabeza no duele o sí?  
  
\- ¿estás preocupado por mí? –Abrí los ojos en pánico cuando noté que dije eso en voz alta- ... quiero decir ... eh ... no ... no me duele ...  
  
\- Claro que me preocupo, eres mi amigo. –Respondió sin alterar y mantener la sonrisa, yo era su amigo, yo tenía un amigo-  
  
Una parte de mi estaba tan ansiosa que me hizo temblar levemente, pero las palabras diversas por él formaron una sonrisa ligera en mi rostro.  
  
\- Hola, si sabes sonreír. –Rió un poco señalando el gesto en mi boca, desvié la mirada frunciendo los labios- deberías sonreír más.  
  
\- Solo sonrío cuando hay razones para hacerlo. –Murmuré decaído tan pronto la repentina calidez me abandonó-  
  
Jack se quedó en silencio y se detuvo, me retiró del brazo y no notó una ligera preocupación en él, bajé la mirada al suelo viendo sus conversaciones con arrepentimiento interés.  
  
\- ¿Y si te doy razones para sonreír? –Guiñó el ojo animado y seguro de que podría lograr su objetivo- Mi especialidad es la diversión Hic.  
  
Ese apodo de nuevo me hizo temblar unos segundos.  
  
\- Deja de decir esas cosas, llegaremos tarde ...- desvié el tema caminando nuevamente, me sentí mal por rechazar a alguien que respondió de animarme por una vez, la culpa me hizo parar y girarme para disculparme con él- Jack, lo siento yo no ... ¡ugh!  
  
Una bola de nieve se estrelló contra mi rostro sin aviso, retiró la nieve con arrepentimiento enojo y frustración, pero esta se fue al ver al otro chico riendo y acercándose a mí.  
  
\- Tienes que ser más atento si no quieres ser abordado por el increíble Jack Frost. –Sonrió mirándome-  
  
\- No hagas eso, no vas a conseguir nada. Deja esto por favor. –Hablé entre cansado e incómodo, crucé mis brazos imaginando lo que diría, me mandaría al diablo y se alejaría molesto por tratar-  
  
\- Lo siento Hic. Pero aún tengo otras formas para lograrlo. –Lo miré cuando dijo eso, había una sonrisa malvada sobre su boca y sus ojos brillaban con agilidad-  
  
\- What…? –No me esperaba eso, y tampoco me esperaba que me sujetara y empezara a hacerme cosquillas de un segundo a otro, sus manos se movían provocando que mi risa saliera sin control- ¡Jajajaja !, ¡Jack no !, detente ... jajajaja.  
  
Me retorcí de su agarre y corrí hacia la escuela lejos de su ocurrencia, sus pasos rápidos no paraban de perseguirme por la acera, las manos levantadas listas para alcanzarme. Finalmente logré llegar a la puerta de entrada con la respiración acelerada.  
  
No me dio tiempo ni siquiera a mirar conscientemente el edificio de mi nueva escuela, bastaron unos pasos con la vista desviada buscando mi atacante para distraerme.  
  
\- ¡Cuidado! –Una voz desconocida me gritó desde alguna dirección cercana, abrí los ojos pensando que había hecho algo malo, algunos alumnos se giraron hicieron mi análisis como animales curiosos-  
  
Sentí las gotas de sudor acumularse en mi frente, ya sea por la carrera reciente o por las miradas de extraños que ya me incomodaban a niveles inimaginables. En cuanto giré para irme de allí hallé frente a mí un pequeño robot en el suelo de concreto del patio, parecía un juguete de pie con forma humana, o algo parecido; sus piezas negras eran individuales y desarmables. Detuve mi pierna elevada a medio camino de dar un paso.  
  
De un segundo a otro un muchacho algo más bajo que yo apareció y se acercó, tenía el cabello negro alborotado y una chaqueta delgada color azul, se inclinó y recogió el pequeño robot del suelo, me di cuenta que uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta sobresalía un control remoto, imagina que controla al robot.  
  
\- Lamento eso, perdí el control unos momentos y Megabot se desvió hasta aquí. –El desconocido se disculpó y yo tendría con sus ojos marrones, una ligera sonrisa se le formó- oye no te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?  
  
Abrí la boca un poco y no dije nada, el chico específicamente mirándome y asentí como un torpe frotándome las manos sobre mis jeans, una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo brincar literalmente sobresaltado, Jack se encuentra a mi lado con las mejillas rojas y jadeando cansado  
  
\- Cálmate Hic, soy solo yo. –Respiró hondo recuperando el aliento- maldita sea, eres pequeño, pero corres muy deprisa.  
  
\- Jack, ¿lo conoces? –El más bajo señaló ligeramente apuntándome con el dedo índice-  
  
\- Hola, hola Hiro. De hecho, lo conocí ayer, es mi nuevo vecino. –El albino sonrió presentándome acercándome más a Hiro, me quedé bloqueado ante esta nueva persona- está bien, es raro ver a un niño en este grado, pero gracias a su cerebro Hiro ya está en nuestro año.  
  
\- ¿niño ?, no soy un niño Frost, tengo 14 años, en unos cuantos años para alcanzar y espero ser más alto que tú para burlarme. –Sonrió levantando las cejas y luego me miró- Hola, me llamo Hiro Hamada.  
  
\- Uh… -miré al otro y reuní toda la tranquilidad posible para responder algo normal, como cualquier otro adolescente- Hiccup Haddock me llamo yo.  
  
Hiro rió y quise hundirme en la tierra revolcándome en la vergüenza de mis palabras mal formadas; sin embargo, el de ojos marrones sonrió y extendió el puño en mi dirección.  
  
\- Eres gracioso, bienvenido Hipo, dame el puño. –Levanté la mano con duda y formando un puño choqué suavemente mis nudillos contra los suyos, seguidamente hizo un gesto como si su mano explotara y sus dedos se agitaran- de acuerdo, las clases van a empezar, estoy en la misma clase que este idiota –señaló a Jack quien sonrió inocente-  
  
La campana sonó y por instinto busqué mi horario en mi mochila, se alejó de mis manos tan pronto como Jack lo robó, una sonrisa resplandeciente fue dirigida hacia mis ojos.  
  
\- Estamos en la misma clase pecas.  
  
Su apodo hizo que los latidos del corazón se retumbaran en mis oídos, y así me vi tirado por los brazos de mis nuevos amigos hacia los pasillos del nuevo infierno escolar.


	4. La Presentación en clase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup conoce a su maestro de Lengua y se presenta a su salón, sin embargo lo que más temía que sucediera...sucede.

  
Una vez que llegamos a la clase Hiro se adelantó hasta otros alumnos, al igual que Jack. En ese grupo de personas, pude distinguir al menos a dos chicos y cuatro chicas, entablar una conversación en el cual no tenía ninguna intención de participar. Mis ojos grabaron el ambiente fijándose en la carpeta más alejada de ellos cuatro paredes.   
  
Avanzar con precaución y apoyé la mochila en el pupitre antes de sentarme, algunos de los demás alumnos y otros notados al nuevo espécimen recién llegado. Para mi suerte o mejor dicho mi desgracia, el maestro no tardó más en aparecer. Todos se sientan en sus lugares correspondientes, la mirada de Jack pasó de izquierda a derecha buscando la mía, no quise que la encontrara, pero aun así lo que sea necesario. Me hizo un gesto con la mano antes de sentarse frente a mí.  
  
Noté que los muchachos con los que antes había estado hablando parecían llamarlo; sin embargo, él solo les hizo un gesto de "hablamos luego". Abrí mi cuaderno de notas empezando a garabatear en la esquina de la hoja, predisponiéndome a presionar el botón de "mudo" a mi alrededor.   
  
\- Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana, ya que a partir de ahora los proyectos que voy a encomendarles serán importantes. - El maestro pudo, tuve una voz grave pero melodiosa, una extraña mezcla que no pensé reconocer con tanta facilidad, mantuve mi mirada escondida, rogando que pasara desapercibida mi transferencia a esta escuela-  
  
Se dispuso a continuar hablando, pero la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, sin dientes estaba de pie allí, la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas por su carrera apresurada. El maestro le miró una mirada calmada pero seria, nada sorprendido de la situación al parecer.   
  
Por mi parte, mis uñas se aferraron a la madera de mi silla, ¡Toothless estaba en esta clase también !, como si lidiar con la presión de lucir normal frente a Jack y Hiro no fuera suficiente.   
  
\- Ah, joven Luka. Me preguntaba si se unía a nosotros en esta ocasión. –El maestro se apoyó en el escritorio con una mano, su elegante camisa morada contrastaba a la perfección con su traje negro, su otra mano se posó sobre su barba, sujetando su mentón en un falso gesto pensativo, una mirada entre divertida y curiosa mostraba en sus facciones.  
  
\- Tuve un percance maestro Grimborn. –Diente sin dientes arregló su cabello con una mano, el sudor se notaba en el contorno de su rostro- ¿podría pasar?   
  
\- Hm ... este tipo de percances suceden a menudo ¿no le parece ?, no es la primera vez que lo veo en esta situación.   
  
\- Bueno, supongo que empezaré a trabajar en mis tiempos de llegada. –Los ojos verdes amarillentos se convirtieron en intimidación la mirada al otro-   
  
Grimborn, parecía ser el apellido del maestro, asintió y el chico de cabello negro entró hasta su asiento, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya; muy arrepentido me concentré de nuevo en las páginas en blanco de mi cuaderno y esperé que la clase de Lengua continuara.  
  
\- Muy bien, como les dijeron. A partir de ahora los proyectos encomendados serán más serios, confíe en sus capacidades son las adecuadas para asumir los desafíos que les plantearé. Sin embargo, si tienen preguntas, no duden en solicitar mi ayuda.   
  
Tragando saliva levanté los ojos hacia el frente, tenía que prestar atención si esperaba aprobar todas las materias desde ya.   
  
\- Ahora, antes de continuar con nuestro programa de enseñanza, tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene desde la ciudad de Berk.   
  
No, no por favor. El maestro perdió algunas hojas encima de su escritorio, sus ojos marrones registraron tranquilidad y luego se fijó en mí, su mirada no me abandonó en ningún momento.  
  
\- Joven Haddock, ¿puede pasar al frente para presentarse ante la clase? –Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, los alumnos se giraron en sus asientos sin vergüenzas aparentes.   
  
Era como oir ruido blanco de fondo, simplemente eso. En momentos así deseaba que algo pasara, hacerme invisible, fingir un desmayo imprevisto, o que las alarmas de incendio se encendieran sin aviso. Pero nada de eso pasaría desde luego.   
  
Ignoré el dolor persistente que se formaba en mi pecho, el nudo en mi garganta y los escalofríos que me grabarían de arriba abajo. Me levanté caminando con rigidez hacia el frente, cuando llegué frente a la pizarra giré hacia los rostros de los demás, me sentí ... escaneado por completo, analizado. ¿Así se sienten los animales cuando la gente acude a verlos a un zoológico?  
  
No, vamos Hipo, estás bien. Todo está bien. Respire hondo antes de soltar el discurso aprendido de memoria una noche antes en mi habitación, mis puños cerrados tras de mi espalda, la punta de mi zapato derecho haciendo círculos pequeños en el suelo, pude sentir las ligeras imperfecciones del suelo incluso a través de la suela   
  
\- Hola, yo… llamo Hiccup Haddock –no observé el volumen de mi voz, creí que lo mejor solo estaba hablando en mi cabeza, pero al observar la ligera sonrisa curiosa de Hiro, asumí que si estaba hablando- Yo ... vine de-desde Berk hace unos días, yo ... deseo llevarme bien con todos ustedes ...  
  
Unas pequeñas risitas de un grupo de chicas resonaron apenas en medio del silencio, un par de chicos estaban murmurando cosas en bajo volumen, y la mirada del maestro seguía fijada en mi figura patética allí de pie. Ya sabía lo que pensaban, estaban juzgando, las risas eran por mi desde luego. Mis ojos rogaron ayuda y se posaron en mi amigo albino, tenía la mirada confundida puesta en mis actitudes. Toothless… él mantenía el ceño fruncido, un encendedor de bolsillo siendo estrujado entre sus dedos.   
  
Entonces me golpeó, el suelo se inclinaba muchísimo, el eco de los sonidos grabó mis oídos, los latidos de mi corazón eran más rápidos, cada uno de ellos dolía con magnitudes impensables. Mis pies estaban despegándose del suelo y el sudor me grabaron inmediatamente.   
  
Ataque de pánico.  
  
Me giré hacia el maestro abriendo la boca con el mayor control que podría tener mi cuerpo.   
  
\- D. ... disculpe, ¿p ... puedo ir al baño? No me siento ... muy bien. –Murmuré, sé acercó hacia mí y luego de analizarme el rostro con atención asintió, no me detuve a pensar en el acto de extraña naturaleza, estaba a menos de un metro, el olor de su colonia masculina me mareó más de lo que esperé- Joven Luka, guie a Hiccup hasta el baño más cercano.   
  
No, no quería que nadie me viera así. No pude contenerme más, corrí hacia la puerta empujándola con fuerza, el pasillo se sentirá como un laberinto interminable de casilleros. Tras de mí sentí las botas chocar con el suelo a medida que Toothless golpe de alcanzarme.  
  
Lo ignoré y entré al primer baño que reconocí, gloriosamente estaba vacío, me encerré en un cubículo respirando agitadamente, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro abracé mis rodillas tratando de calmarme, temblaba, sollozaba mientras yo tenía las manos al cuello, no respiraba ... el aire no llegaba hasta mis pulmones y los músculos de todo mi ser estaban soportados gritando de dolor.   
  
\- ¿Hipo? ¿Estás aquí? - La voz de Toothless se deslizó por el aire fuera del cubículo, se oía preocupado y confundido, esperaba escucharlo molesto por haber sido obligado a acompañar un fenómeno como yo-   
  
\- ¡Déjame tan ... solo! –Le grité llorando sin ningún éxito en tratar de afrontar el ataque-   
  
\- No me iré, ¿estás herido? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué lloras?   
  
\- ¡Vete!  
  
\- ¡No, no me iré! –Enviado sus pasos retroceder, pues ya no vi la sombra de sus botas negras por el borde de la puerta. - ¡Si no me abres, entrare por mi cuenta!   
  
Me estremecí al ver como abrió la puerta con patadas insistentes, se acercó a mi tomándome de los hombros con firmeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba mis dientes con otros.   
  
\- Hipo, respira, ¡cálmate! –Su voz estaba cerca, muy cerca, algo cálido y suave se presionó contra mi rostro, abrí los ojos notando el color gris de su camiseta apoderándose de mi visión, su pecho presionado contra mi rostro, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi espalda, decididos a mantenerse firmes.   
  
Me estaba abrazando ...  
  
\- Calma, calma ... respira hondo y pausado, está bien. –Diente sin dientes con una calma increíble y yo vi inundado por la seguridad de esas palabras, él no sabía lo que sucedió y, aun así, aquí estaba. Tratando de oprimir los botones correctos para que volviera a funcionar-   
  
Eventualmente los temblores se hicieron, mi garganta se relajó y mis músculos se aflojaron. Totalmente agotado me derrumbé como un muñeco de trapo en su abrazo, un suspiro silencioso escapó de mis labios; su cabello largo había creado una cortina alrededor de mi rostro.   
  
\- ¿Ya estás bien? –Sujetó mis hombros nuevamente mirándome con atención, asentí en silencio- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?  
  
Negué sin muchas ganas, a decir verdad, quería quedarme en ese lugar un poco más, sin saber por qué, extrañaba esa seguridad que me brindó hace unos segundos. Toothless solo sabía mi nombre y nada más, nos conocimos hace menos de una semana, nos vimos solo una vez, nos hablamos tan solo unos segundos. ¿Desde cuando era alguien en quien yo pondría toda mi confianza? Yo tampoco sabía nada de él y aun así tenía que importar si no quisiera que yo supiera, era como una conexión inexplicable.  
  
Me pregunto si Jack hubiera actuado de esa forma, arrugué la nariz. ¿Jack? Pasé de enfocarme en Toothless al chico albino de piel pálida; Jack podría haber hecho bromas para distraerme o algo así, si es que había logrado entrar aquí, ¿insistimos como lo hizo Toothless ?, ¿Tan solo se alejaría ante mis palabras de que se fuera ?, aún así lo había hecho no hallaba la forma en que podría enfadarme con él, Jack era alguien tan alegre y brillante como la luna, y era la sombra melancólica de su lado oscuro, era la nube lluviosa que evitaba que su luz nocturna llegara más allá de mí.  
  
Desde entonces, pese a que ambos tipos de formas de ser tan distintas, no los consideraba como un medio de escape de mis problemas mentales. Su misión de ellos no era sacarme del infierno en donde estaba, sería incorrecto de mi parte pensar que solo estaban en mi vida por eso ... Ellos tuvieron sus sueños e ideas de seguro, ni siquiera yo sabía mi propia misión, no podría verlos truncar su vida por mí, éramos mis amigos, ambos tendrían novia algún día y yo estaría contento por ello. Esperaba que para ese día yo ya estuvieras curado o muerto, cualquier cosa para que no me vean miserable como siempre estoy siendo. Porque yo sabía lo patético que era.   
  
\- ¿Hipo? Te vez pensativo, ¿seguro que todo va bien? –Diente sin dientes frotó sus pulgares sobre mis hombros, una corriente eléctrica me grabó hasta las puntas de los dedos-  
  
\- Sí, estoy bien sin dientes.   
  
\- Muy bien, si tú lo dices. –Soltó mis hombros y se moverán al igual que yo- ¿Esto suele pasar?   
  
\- Uh ... -mojé mis labios con la punta de mi lengua, era obvio que no podría convencerlo de que solo era un mareo- Si, a veces me sucede. Pero ... estoy acostumbrado a ello.   
  
\- No creo que alguien pueda acostumbrarse a algo así, parece que establece tener un infarto o un ataque. –Ladeó la cabeza metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans- Siento que hay algo aquí que no me estás diciendo.   
  
Parpadeé con sorpresa y nervios. No podría decírselo.   
  
\- Te sorprendería ... saber muchas cosas desdentado. –Sonreí con tristeza, parte de mi voz estaba apagada pero presente- No quiero hablar de eso.  
  
\- Bueno, lo entiendo, pero en todo caso ... avísame si te sientes mal cuando estemos juntos. –Encogió los hombros. -   
  
\- Bien ... -Susurré y salimos del cubículo, lavé mis manos en el grifo y pasé una de ellas por la parte posterior de mi cuello, sospecha de satisfacción cuando el frío contrasta con mi piel cálida-   
  
\- Te esperaré fuera para que volvamos la clase, si Viggo pregunta algo sobre esto le diré que tan solo te mareaste, ¿suena bien? –Abrió la puerta sosteniéndola con una mano mientras se giró hacia mí-   
  
\- ¿Viggo? -No había oído ese nombre ni una vez, traté de pensar en algo similar, pero nada llegó a mi memoria-   
  
\- El maestro de Lengua, Viggo Grimborn.  
  
\- Ah ... -asentí levemente comprendiendo, no era un nombre común, pero no era nadie para hablar sobre nombres extraños.- ¿Sin dientes ...? –Lo llamé una última vez antes de que salga al pasillo, me miró con duda- Gracias.   
  
Le estaba agradeciendo por haberme seguido hasta el baño, y por todo lo que pasó luego, agradecí su apoyo y el hecho de que me cubría frente al maestro y la clase; imaginé que tal vez Jack no se tragaría esa excusa, pero yo trataría de convencerlo de ello luego, en el peor de los casos admitiría una verdad a los medios.  
  
Le estaba agradeciendo por haberme seguido hasta el baño, y por todo lo que pasó luego, agradecí su apoyo y el hecho de que me cubría frente al maestro y la clase; imaginé que tal vez Jack no se tragaría esa excusa, pero yo trataría de convencerlo de ello luego, en el peor de los casos admitiría una verdad a los medios.   
  
Asintió y salió por fin. Me miré en el espejo sin expresión, cubrí mi rostro respirando hondo. Un monstruo, un fenómeno, un bicho raro, un desperdicio como yo ... que solo deseaba ser diferente, normal por un día, pero ese día no existe al parecer.  
  
Era increíble como pasé de una pizca de perseverancia que se coló en mi mente en ese baño, los deseos de desaparecer nuevamente, esas míseras ideas positivas colapsaron en millas de pedazos privados, allí estás depresión. ¿No pudiste dejar un rayo de sol en mi cerebro eh?


	5. Compañeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup conoce a sus compañeros de clase y todo parece ir relativamente bien, hasta que una charla con Viggo remueve sus pensamientos.

  
Para cuando volviéramos a la clase de Lengua ya mí tenía más estable respecto a mis emociones, Toothless se acercó al maestro para murmurarle algo que no oí y se fue hacia su propio lugar, seguí su ejemplo tomándolo como una buena idea, los alumnos no eran muy discretos en la forma en la que ya estaban nuevamente lanzando sus miradas en mi dirección.  
  
Por el momento ya estaba cansado de ese día y apenas era mi primera clase, sospecho muy bajo y me concentré en mi cuaderno en blanco, la punta de mi zapato derecho estaba brincando en el suelo denotando la ansiedad aún acumulada, junto con la preocupación de causando una escena peor de la que ya había provocado aquel día.  
  
Encendí mi celular discretamente y puse la grabadora de voz, no tuve intenciones de prestar más atención a ese par de horas luego del desastre de mi presentación, me apoyé sobre mis brazos y cerré los ojos; inconscientemente me felicito por elegir el lugar al final de toda la clase, al menos allí nadie iba a notar mi falta de atención al maestro, en caso de mencionar algo importante podría escuchar nuevamente la clase en la comodidad de mi habitación.  
  
No supe en que momento perdí la conciencia, esta vez sin embargo no soñé nada. Ese hecho me brindó algo de calma y paz, odiaba soñar, generalmente todos mis sueños terminados en pesadillas y no quería despertar en medio de la clase agitada por esa razón.  
  
\- Hipo ... -Alguien susurró a mi lado, hice un leve gemido aún con los ojos cerrados- despierta, ya terminó la clase.  
  
Abrí los ojos rápidamente enderezándome, por poco golpeando a quien me había sacudido de mi siesta. Hiro estaba de pie al lado de mi asiento dándome una mirada interrogante. Traté en vano de arreglar mi cabello e ignorar las líneas de pensamiento prejuiciosas que le pasaban por la mente al chico de cabello negro.  
  
\- ¿Estas bien? –Cruzó los brazos analizando mis próximas reacciones, asentí mudo- no lo pareces.  
  
\- E… Estoy bien, solo estaba cansado. –Murmuré frotándome los ojos-  
  
\- Me refiero a cuando saliste corriendo de la clase. –Se arregló la correa de su propia mochila a la vez que se inclinaba más cerca de mí- ¿Qué paso?  
  
\- Uh ... - ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo responder a eso ?, ¿cómo podría explicarle que tuve un ataque de pánico en frente de la clase y que casi me até en el baño de no ser por Toothless? -  
  
\- Hola, todos estamos esperando para irnos. –Jack se acercó con pasos ágiles hasta nosotros, esperaba que sus palabras distrajeran a Hiro de mi al menos por un momento- Pecas, te ha pasado la clase entera durmiendo, ¿tan aburrida te tuvo? –Soltó una risa burlona mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi mesa-  
  
\- No, no ... estaba cansado, no dormí mucho anoche, me acosté tarde. –En parte era verdad, estaba cansado porque no lograba dormir todas las noches en casa, habían madrugadas en las que me quedaba sentado aferrado a una almohada en pleno llanto, esperando a que el bajón emocional gracias a la depresión se fuera-  
  
\- Deberías descansar mejor entonces, no es sano dormir poco –Una nueva voz que no conocía se hizo presente, era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes amarillentos, traía una camiseta manga corta color rosa pastel y unos jeans, un par de sandalias blancas con detalles dorados hacían juego con su mochila de mil colores, me miraba con una sonrisa radiante, era tan abrumadora su energía positiva que parecía el sol iluminando cada rincón de mi vacío existencia.- Hola, no nos presentamos aún, me llamo Rapunzel Corona, puedes llamarme Punzie, o rubia ... o ... o como quieras - rió estirando su mano-  
  
\- Hola Rapunzel… -estiré mi brazo sujetando su mano y agitándola torpemente, cuando la solté esperé todo menos un abrazo de ella- ¡¿eh ?!  
  
\- Bienvenido a Burguess, espero seamos buenos amigos, no pude evitar notar que te gusta dibujar, ¡esto es increíble! –Su mirada se posó en la hoja en la que había estado garabateando antes de caer rendido en el mundo de la ensoñación, había dibujado un boceto de un dragón nuevo, tenía picos en la cabeza, una cola llena de espinas y se paraba de manera similar a la de un ave-  
  
\- Gra… gracias pero no es la gran… cosa –cerré rápidamente el cuaderno consiente de toda la atención recibida, mi objetivo aquel día fue ser invisible y fracasé absolutamente en ello- Tengo que… irme. –Me levanté de prisa tomando mi mochila y guardando la grabación de la clase, tenía que irme ya-  
  
\- Espera, debes conocer a los demás. –La rubia tuvo mi brazo tirando de él hasta llevarme a rastras donde su grupo de amigos, escuché a Jack reír, lo miré frunciendo el ceño y solo me devolvió la sonrisa de forma inocente- Chicos, conozcan a Hiccup.  
  
Y aquí iba de nuevo ... okey, okey, recuerda tus conversaciones armadas, si puedes. No es tan difícil ... ya no puede pasar nada peor de lo que pasó antes.  
  
\- Hola, un placer. - Una pelirroja me dio un golpecito en el hombro, su cabello era tan rizado que se esponjaba por todos los lados, tenía los ojos celestes muy claros y mantenía sus manos en las caderas, una diferencia de Rapunzel, traía un pantalón de buzo negro, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta sin mangas verde oscuro- Mérida Dumbroch, capitana del equipo de arquería de la escuela-  
  
\- ¿Arquería? –Solté sorprendido abriendo los ojos, y viendo correctamente a Mérida, incluso teniendo más masa muscular que yo, eso no le quitaba desde luego la feminidad que poseía- Oh…  
  
\- Si, arquería. Si algún día quieres intentar no dudes en pedirme ayuda, podríamos empezar con cosas simples y ayudarte a fortalecer tu puntería y tus ... bracitos. Sin ofender –sonrió señalando mis brazos evidentemente debiles-  
  
Asentí en silencio posando mi mirada en el suelo, una mano se posó en el hombro de Mérida y dos chicas más aparecieron frente a mis desorientados ojos, nunca en mi vida tuve tanto contacto con gente en un solo día, era ... demasiado para mí. Me mordí la lengua cuando noté que mis manos y temblaban un poco tras mi espalda.  
  
\- Mérida acabamos de conocerlo, aún debe acostumbrarse a este lugar y ver los distintos clubes antes de decidir uno. –Una voz más suave, miré a la chica de piel pálida, me sonrió con suavidad antes de volver a retomar su charla- Un gusto, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle y ...  
  
\- ¡Y yo soy Anna Arendelle! –La otra chica interrumpió a su hermana tomándome las manos y saltando contenta, por un momento creí que tenía un ataque de nervios o hiperactividad, pero al parecer tan solo era su emoción de conocerme. - Somos hermanas, ella es la aburrida y yo la divertida, no lo olvides.  
  
Anna y Elsa se parecían en algunos rasgos físicos, pero eran completamente diferentes en sus estilos y personalidades, mientras que la chica mayor tenía el cabello rubio platinado suelto cayendo por su espalda, ojos azules, junto con unas sombras elegantes en ellos y los labios pintados de rojo oscuro; Anna tenía el cabello castaño mucho más claro que el mío y un par de trenzas en el cabello.  
  
Mientras que la chica menor de nuevo empezaba algún discurso que no escuché, noté como Elsa suspiraba negando sonriendo, aparentemente divirtiéndose con la actitud de su hermana. Sin duda Anna era extravagante en todo sentido, traía una falda amarilla de cuadros, una camiseta manga corta blanca con un logotipo de un montón de pollitos bebé sobre un cascarón abierto, una mochila color canela de tela y unos mocasines del mismo color. Contemplé luego a Elsa, traía una camiseta corta celeste pastel dentro de una falda blanca de tul, un bolso crema y unos tacones de gamuza del mismo color de la camiseta. Era más elegante del grupo y parecía una modelo completa.  
  
\- Eh, ¿no han pensado que el pobre se siente acosado de solo ver a chicas? –Un muchacho alto se colocó al lado de Rapunzel, inclinándose sobre ella para besarle el frente, era increíblemente atractivo y juré que sentí nervios cuando su mirada se posó en mí. - ¿Ya te han lanzado preguntas incomodas?  
  
\- No seas idiota Ryder, le damos la bienvenida. –Mérida señaló con el dedo acusadoramente al chico que solo identificó las manos en defensa-  
  
\- ¿Cariño, tú crees que hago charlas incómodas? –La rubia miró con ojos de cachorro al otro y este tragó saliva negando, entonces… ellos eran pareja… - Flynn respóndeme.  
  
\- Claro que no princesa, solo era una broma. –Nuevamente compartió un corto beso, pero esta vez en los labios, me quitó ahora si algo incómodo retrocediendo con discreción.  
  
\- ¿Qué acaso no tenías práctica de fútbol con Kristoff a esta hora? –Anna dudó revisando rápidamente su celular, supuse que revisó su calendario o quizás algunos de sus mensajes relacionados al tema-  
  
\- El entrenador se dislocó el hombro el fin de semana, así que tenemos un día libre. –Flynn encogió los hombros restándole importancia, aparentemente aliviado de no asistir a la práctica de deporte, si fuera de mi caso creo que compartiría el sentimiento; pasar una hora en la que una persona me indicara a gritos todo lo que hago mal en un deporte no era algo que formaría parte de mis actividades preferidas, ya tenía suficientes reproches en mi mente como para permitirme más-  
  
\- Bueno, ¿dónde está Kristoff? –Anna guardó el teléfono móvil de nuevo y miró a los lados esperando ver al otro, por la forma en la que sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se movieron nerviosos pude deducir dos cosas: ella estaba enamorada de él o probablemente eran pareja al igual que Flynn y Rapunzel-  
  
\- Anna, descuida segura ya viene- Elsa apoyó una de sus manos en el brazo de su hermana intentando tranquilizarla-  
  
\- Él siempre suele avisarme cuando algo se presenta. –Miró al suelo y una pequeña vibración arrepentirse nos hizo estremecer a ambos, ella desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono una vez más y sonrió- oh, no es nada… dice que está en la cafetería comprando algo de comer. –Suspiró aliviada dirigiéndome una mirada alegre, no logro acostumbrarme a su estado de ánimo cambiante y dudo que alguna vez lo haga-  
  
\- Hipo, ¿puedes acercarte un momento por favor? –Otra voz más grave me sacó de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente del salón- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas. –El maestro Grimborn sonrió con suavidad hacia mí, todo el grupo a mi alrededor se despidió mientras mis piernas se movían en modo automático hasta su escritorio, no fue hasta que llegué frente a él cuando el miedo se apoderó de mi-  
  
¿Qué iba a decirme? De seguro iba a regañarme por mi presentación penosa, o por interrumpir su clase de manera desconsiderada, ni siquiera pedí permiso para entrar cuando volví con Toothless del baño; mis pies se removían nerviosos en el suelo y mis ojos vagaron sobre una hoja colocada en la madera del mueble, donde los brazos del otro descansaban con aparente comodidad.  
  
\- ¿Cómo te encontramos? –Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en mí, un pequeño jadeo escapó sin remedio de mi ser, ¿acaba de preguntar por mí? - Creo que tuviste algunas dificultades en la primera hora de mi clase, me gustaría saber si te sientes mejor, eres uno de mis alumnos y tu bienestar es importante.  
  
\- Uh ... -mis dedos temblaban y no por el frío el ambiente, no, era por algo que yo sabía muy bien. Ansiedad - estoy ... estoy bien señor, solo ... sentí un ligero mareo. –Mentí desde luego, no tuve por qué decirle cada una de las cosas tan complicadas y extrañas que pasaron por mi mente durante la presentación- Quisiera ... pedirle perdón.  
  
Su ceja se convirtió, sin dejar de mirarme con la misma intensidad, sus manos se entrelazaron entre ellas y después de un incómodo silencio por mi parte nuevamente.  
  
\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?  
  
_No lo sé..._  
  
\- Creo que, no ... no tuve un comportamiento correcto hoy y ... lamento ... haber interrumpido su clase antes. –Asentí torpemente, de pronto me consideró tan apagado como antes, ¿siempre tuve que avergonzarme a mí mismo de esta manera ?, no era de extrañar porque nadie formaba parte de mi círculo social, nadie podría soportar a alguien tan patético a su alrededor-  
  
Una risa resonó en el salón, parpadeó sorprendido. Viggo estaba riéndose ... de mí.  
  
\- Oh Hipo, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. –Sonrió nuevamente y perdí la hoja de su escritorio, me la ofreció y con algo de duda dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran hacia el papel para alcanzarlo, mis ojos registraron el contenido. - mientras se establece fuera de Luka le hablé al resto de la clase sobre una tarea de este curso, el informe de ello para que no corras el riesgo de olvidar presentarlo.  
  
\- Bueno ... le agradezco su ... consideración. –Doblé con cuidado la hoja de papel sujetándola en mi mano derecha-  
  
\- Es un trabajo de investigación en pares.  
  
Mi boca se secó y mis dientes mordieron el interior de mi boca.  
  
\- ¿E ... en pares?  
  
\- Así es, dado que eres un alumno nuevo y difícilmente acabo de verte socializar por primera vez con un grupo de estudiantes del salón entrando que sea difícil elegir una pareja, por lo que me di la libertad de asignación a un compañero. –Se colocó a mi lado y una de sus manos se posó sobre mi hombro izquierdo, su tacto era cálido pero muy firme, quizás si presionaba un poco más podría romperme la clavícula. - Pensé que la mejor opción sería Luka.  
  
¿Toothless ?, una parte de mí se relajó al escuchar aquello, no era tan malo.  
  
\- Desgraciadamente Blanca colocó su nombre junto a Luka en el momento de entregarme la relación de grupos, así que no puedes trabajar con él.  
  
¿Quién es Blanca ?, contuve de preguntar por aquella chica que se llevó a la persona en la que del momento confiaba más, por haberme visto en uno de mis momentos más débiles y no haberme criticado.  
  
\- Entiendo ... -mi voz sonó agrietada hasta en mis oídos-  
  
\- Por suerte encontré a alguien que creo que puedas ayudar, además quizás algo de sus extremos ... energía pueda hacerte bien. - ¿hacerme bien? ¿Se dio cuenta de mi aura moribunda tan rápido? - Tu compañero será Jack.  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron y buscaron en el salón al chico albino, su mirada azul se cruzó con la mía y una sonrisa despreocupada pasó por su rostro.  
  
Esto ... va a ser un desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si, tardé en publicar esto más de lo previsto. Lamentablemente la universidad me deja muy poco tiempo para escribir, de todas maneras haré lo mejor que pueda para actualizar más seguido, ¡nos vemos!


	6. El secreto de Toothless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de un extraño encuentro en el bosque Hiccup descubre un impactante secreto acerca de Toothless, debido a la magnitud de este, no sabe como tomarse la nueva información obtenida...ni a su acompañante.

  
Esto no era tan malo.   
  
Podría ser peor ¿no?, Podría haberse dado el caso de que el maestro Grimborn me emparejara con un estudiante completamente diferente, alguien desconocido y extraño que yo no conocía para nada en esta nueva ciudad. No estaba prestando atención a lo que fuera que Jack estaba contándome mientras caminaba a mi lado, tenía mis pensamientos centrados en cómo iba a sobrellevar la situación actual.   
  
El informe siguiente de investigación debía presentarse a la semana, un día como hoy. Solo sería presentarlo y entregárselo a Viggo ¿no es así?, Él no me dijo nada acerca de una posible exposición en clase. Dioses, espero que esa idea no cruce su mente, tragué saliva haciendo una mueca con el nudo doloroso que se formaba en mi garganta.  
  
\- ¿Hic estás oyendo algo de lo que digo? –Una mano fría sobre mi hombro me devolvió a la realidad, me estremecí sorprendido por el contacto inesperado, giré la vista hacia mi amigo, tenía una mueca frustrada en su rostro, no me gustó, no le sentaba bien enfadarse-   
  
¿Qué estaba diciéndome ?, maldición, no le presté atención. Parpadeé con incomodidad y miré a otro lugar, ¿por qué me distraje con mis estúpidos pensamientos? Por una vez tengo amigos y… lo estoy echando a perder; seguramente está ofendido porque no soy capaz de prestar algo de mi deficiente atención a sus palabras, lo siento Jack, no mereces gastar tu saliva conmigo, haciendo charlas con un marginado.   
  
\- Hipo, ¿estás aquí ?, ¿tan feo soy como para que me mires de esa forma? –Su risa atravesó el aire frío que nos rodeaba, jadeé un poco y negué rápido-  
  
\- ¡No no! Lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en… en el informe de investigación. –Asentí patéticamente y sentí su otra mano tomarme del hombro que aún no estaba tocando- estoy… algo nervioso por eso, no es para tanto, es solo una calificación…   
  
Levantó una ceja hacía mi sonriendo incrédulo.   
  
\- Quiero decir, quizás a ti te importan las calificaciones más que a mí, pareces ser un buen estudiante… no digo que parezcas un nerd, porque en ese caso yo sería el nerd. –Alguien ciérreme la boca por favor, Jack haz algo, determe- ¿No te parece?, Podríamos tomarlo con calma… no sé el método que use nuestro maestro para calificar. –Respiré más de prisa al notar su sonrisa irse borrando- disculpa, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, lo siento.  
  
\- Oye, oye cálmate –me detuvo sonriendo de nuevo sin esfuerzo- Hiccup… no tengo idea de lo que te preocupa, pero si consideras que este informe de investigación es importante, está bien. –Frotó mis hombros con sus pulgares sin dejar de mirarme- ¿eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa mucho por todo no?   
  
\- Uh, no lo sé… -suspiré hondo-   
  
\- Puedo parecer un charlatán, pero soy bueno escuchando. –Encogió los hombros y asintió- ven a mi casa mañana en la tarde, podemos empezar a trabajar en la tarea. Me aseguraré de tener comida para cuando llegues, ¿si te gustan los rollos de canela verdad?   
  
Su casa… iba a ir a su casa, lamí mis labios y una tonta sonrisa apareció en mi cara.   
  
\- Si, me gustan los rollos de canela.  
  
\- Que gusto, porque es lo único que sé cocinar. –Suspiró y no pude controlar una risa cortada, algo tarde me mordí la lengua apenado por mi acción- Hey, no te burles Hiccy, tendrás el honor de que prepare mi receta especial para ti, agradéceme.   
  
\- Es… cierto Jack, gracias. –Sus manos dejaron mis hombros, miré sus dedos pálidos frotarse unos contra otros, como si tocarme le hubiera dado comezón, fruncí el ceño, ¿no le gustaba tocarme? - vamos.  
  
Continuamos andando en silencio, me permití no pensar en mucho durante el camino hacia nuestros hogares, llegados un punto nos separamos en distintas direcciones y nos despedimos, levantó la mano y jadeé cuando despeinó mi cabello a propósito, miré en su dirección con los ojos abiertos y su típica sonrisa despreocupada se mostró, solo oí su risa desvanecerse mientras se escapaba de mi visión, alejándose por la acera.   
  
\- Te veré mañana en mi humilde morada, nos vemos pecas. -me hizo una reverencia y volvió a caminar con soltura-   
  
Sentí un calor asomarse por mis mejillas y mordí mis labios inquieto.  
  
Me di prisa en volver y busqué en la mochila las llaves, mis dedos estaban congelándose, había empezado a nevar y el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose a gran velocidad. Logré abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de mi con esfuerzo, era pesada.   
  
Silencio   
  
\- ¿Papá? –Mi salió voz en un susurro apenas audible, caminé dejando la mochila en el sofá y entendiendo que no estaba aquí, arrastré los pies hacia la cocina encontrando una nota en la mesa-   
  
_“Hiccup:_  
  
 _Estaré en la estación hasta tarde, últimamente hay extraños casos de delincuencia e asesinato inclusoatos en esta ciudad, así que me pidieron que investigara y liderara la operación. Pide algo de comer si desees, nos vemos cuando llegue si aún estás despierto. " _  
  
__Levanté una ceja y arrojé la nota en la basura, me senté en la mesa apoyando mi cabeza en la superficie plana y fría, el sonido del reloj en la pared era lo único que resonaba en la casa. Cerré los ojos cuando una ola de cansancio me atravesó, tenía hambre, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el refrigerador y luego pensé en la opción de ordenar algo, había un repentino antojo de pizza haciendo cosquilleos en mi paladar. _ _  
  
__Me senté y tomé mi celular, me detuve. Tendría que hablar con el repartidor… y darle la dirección de la casa. Calles que aún no conocía bien, mi voz empezaría a temblar, mis nervios se incrementarían hasta desbordarse, no soy capaz de hablar a un desconocido sin una preparación previa, ¿dónde puse mi libreta de conversaciones ?, suspiré sin muchas ganas de intentarlo. _ _  
  
__Dejé el aparato frente a mí, mi mirada estaba enfocándose en el refrigerador, mis piernas sin embargo estaban resistiéndose a moverse, la gente pensaría que esto es una situación muy estúpida, pero para mí levantarme a hacer algo tan simple como eso era un desafío constante , Necesito un extra de motivación, he allí la razón por la que no suelo comer mucho a menos que realmente esté con demasiada hambre, curiosamente puede que eso haya influido en mi persona aún más. Esa sería una posible causa de mi figura tan delgada, un esqueleto andante, atado con hilos de los brazos y piernas, y cuyos jefes lo hacían danzar a su antojo, aquellos malditos bastardos jefes llamadas ansiedad y depresión.  
  
Vamos Hipo, son solo unos pasos. Me levanté y corrí como si el suelo quemara en llamas hacia el refrigerador, lo abrí y tomé lo primero que vi, una manzana roja brillante descansaba en la palma de mi mano. Mientras daba el primer mordisco a la fruta subí las escaleras y logré derrumbarme por fin sobre la cama. Mi vista se perdió en el techo y luego en la ventana, no estaba nevando, pero aún así el frío era atroz, incluso dentro de la casa.   
  
Me di cuenta que hasta ahora nunca había contemplado el cielo de esta ciudad, realmente era distinto. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando unas luces empezaron a danzar sobre el cielo, eran extraños patrones verdes, morados, naranjas o blancos. Las ondas parecían desfilar una tras otra y recordé las auroras boreales que aprecian en el Polo norte; eso según internet.  
  
Sea como sea, abrí la ventana en un intento de tener una mejor visión de ellas. Tenía deseos de dibujarlas… por una vez… tenía motivación de hacerlo.   
  
Sacudido por esa nueva sensación tomé mi libreta y busqué una página en blanco, rápidamente tracé líneas con el lápiz y poco a poco el boceto tomaba forma, cuando me disponía a empezar con la parte de los árboles del bosque, una familiar llamó mi atención . Dejé de dibujar al instante y entrecerré los ojos en la oscuridad hacia la entrada del bosque, una pequeña nube de humo se extendía alrededor de una persona, estaba apoyada en un árbol y en frente otra silueta parecía estarle reprochando algo, movía las manos con demasiada intensidad y noté el movimiento del cabello agitarse mientras lo hacía.  
  
La primera persona arrojó a un lado el cigarrillo y pasó una mano por su frente con aparente frustración, reconocí entonces esos gestos y movimientos, mucho más aún cuando la luz de la luna iluminó aquel individuo.   
  
_Toothless._  
  
La otra persona dio un paso más cerca de mi amigo y tomó sus hombros, era una chica un poco más baja que él, no distinguía su rostro, pero noté el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, de un rubio muy claro. Ella se apartó y se alejó en dirección al bosque, Toothless no la siguió.  
  
Luego de un momento entendí el aura frustrada que emanaba de él. Mordí mis labios y decidí bajar. Tomé mi abrigo largo y las llaves, mientras bajaba por las escaleras me pregunté por qué hacía esto. Bueno, Toothless me ayudó en el baño con mi ataque de pánico y… si había algo que estaba molestando quería devolverle el favor. Solo esperaba que no me rechazara o que yo estuviera traspasando un límite que no me correspondía. Después de todo ¿Quién era yo para aconsejar a alguien ?, era como pedirle a un psicópata que te enseñe a ser empático.   
  
Me acerqué corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque y jadeé recuperando el aliento, pensé como llamar su atención sin parecer un idiota.  
  
\- ¿Hiccup? –Su voz resonó y sus ojos se posaron sobre mí- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sus pasos se acercaron en mi dirección y se mantuvo un metro con la ceja levantada-   
  
\- Vivo… cerca. –Murmuré y noté lo escalofriante que era la oscuridad saliendo del bosque, en cualquier momento Jason podría salir de allí con la máscara de hockey dispuesto a matarnos a ambos- Yo… te vi desde mi ventana, parecías estar en problemas. ¿T… todo bien?   
  
No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo allí de pie, analizándome con la mirada.   
  
\- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? –Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro-   
  
\- Uh, yo ... pues ... sí. Eres mi amigo, y me ayudaste hoy cuando estaba en un momento difícil para mí, quise devolverte el favor. –Bajé la mirada, sus botas se acercaron más si eso era posible hasta quedar muy cerca de las mías-  
  
Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y la otra levantó mi mentón con firmeza y suavidad combinadas a la perfección. Mi aliento estaba atrapado en mi garganta, el verde tóxico de sus ojos estaba apoderándose de mi atención, se veía como un animal elegante y peligroso a la vez, aun así… presentía que si fuera una bestia no debería por qué correr de él.   
  
\- Eso es algo bueno de tu parte niñito. –Mientras su risa sonaba cerca, parpadeé confundido por aquel apodo, no entendí por qué me había llamado así. - ¿No te molesta que te llame así verdad?   
  
A decir verdad, me intriga.   
  
\- No, no me molesta. –Tragué saliva mientras su mano dejaba mi barbilla- Toothless, no has respondido mi duda.  
  
\- Mgh… -Suspiró pesadamente y apartó la mirada de mí- No es buena idea decírtelo, no deberías involucrarte en ciertas cosas.   
  
\- Puedes confiar en mí, sé guardar secretos. –Sonreí con melancolía y tarde me arrepentí cuando tomé su hombro-   
  
\- Quizás esto te haga cambiar de opinión.   
  
Sonrió, no me gustó esa sonrisa, era parecida a la mía; robótica y hasta fabricada. Aún así no dije nada, lentamente se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, seguidamente levantó su camiseta y la dejó en el suelo; un calor invadió mi rostro al contemplar los músculos firmes de su torso, pero; también ese sonrojo se disminuyó totalmente al notar moretones y algunas cicatrices en la espalda y el pecho.  
  
Jadeé cubriendo mi boca, el shock mezclado con el terror y la preocupación me golpearon como una bala. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia los suyos, se veía serio y esperaba que saliera corriendo de regreso a mi nueva casa; sin embargo, me moví más cerca de él.   
  
\- ¿Qué te sucedió? –Susurré sin estar seguro de que su respuesta me agradaría-   
  
\- No es tan malo, en una ocasión hace meses una bala me rozó el hombro, aún así sigo de pie y más vivo que nunca. –Desvió la mirada y al notar mi seriedad suspiró- son consecuencias de uno de mis pasatiempos forzados.   
  
¿Pasatiempos forzados? ¿Eso que quería decir?  
  
\- No lo entiendo Toothless. –Respiré hondo y esos segundos olvidé mi miedo a expresarme, estaba demasiado preocupado por mi amigo como para pensar el algo más. - ¿Acaso te peleaste con alguien o te robaron? ¡No encuentro otra explicación!   
  
\- De hecho, es al revés Hiccup. –Suspiró agachando la cabeza- No quiero que pienses de mi de otra manera o que te decepciones de quien crees que soy.   
  
\- No vas a decepcionarme, el chico que me ayudó en medio de un ataque de pánico en el baño de la escuela es un buen amigo, uno de los pocos que estoy agradecido de tener. –Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños-  
  
Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia mi envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, parecía aliviado luego de mi discurso, pero lo sentimos temblar contra mí. El chico que apariencia ruda y rebelde se estaba aferrando a un pobre marginado como yo, asustado o quizás agradecido de mantener mi amistad. Froté su espalda con una mano y traté de controlar el dolor de mi respiración por lo nervioso, pero a la vez seguro, que ese contacto me ponía; ignoré el cosquilleo que me sacudió cuando mis dedos tocaron su piel cálida.   
  
\- He hecho cosas malas. –Susurró sin soltarme- Estoy atado de manos sin poder salir de ellas, no quiero que seas involucrado en la porquería que me rodea, con Blanca tras mío ya tengo suficiente. No soportaría que te vieras afectado por esto, después de todo a mi ya me trae muchos problemas.  
  
Estaba por decirle algo y entonces lo vi, sus manos se enterraron en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sacó algo, extendió la mano a pocos metros de mi rostro aterrado. Dos pequeñas bolsas reposaban en su palma, en la primera había un polvo blanco totalmente impecable y en la otra varios coloridos parches con forma de cuadrados.   
  
_Cocaína y LSD._  
  
Nunca en mi vida había visto drogas personalmente, sabía algo acerca de ellas por las noticias de famosos que las consumieron y tuvieron una sobredosis, lo que les llevó a la muerte; o también por la típica charla de las drogas que en la escuela los maestros obligan a los niños a oír. Mis ojos se desviaron en shock total hacia el pelinegro, este se veía descompuesto y derrotado ante mi mirada. Jadeé entendiendo.   
  
Vendía drogas.  
  
\- ¡¿Por qué?! –Grité mirándolo, me costaba hablar, respirar, sentó la rabia y tristeza combinarse, ¿qué cosa lo llevó a hacerlo? -   
  
\- Porque…   
  
\- ¡Toothless! ¿Qué fue ese grito? Si es uno de esos policías yo me encargo de él, tu vete… - La chica de antes regresó saliendo del bosque con su celular en la mano, utilizaba la linterna para tener algo de luz y no tropezar en la tierra-   
  
Una vez sus ojos se posaron en mí, su ceño fruncido se hizo más evidente, desconcertada se acercó a Toothless, quien aún tenía el torso desnudo.   
  
\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Le ibas a vender a él? –Su voz sonaba molesta y angustiada- Vete de aquí, no hay nada que ver, vamos vete. –Se acercó a mí decidida a echarme, tragué saliva retrocediendo por su semblante frío-  
  
\- No, está bien. –El más alto se acercó a nosotros colocándose la ropa nuevamente- Hiccup, te presento a Blanca.   
  
Oh. Entonces ella era Blanca. _ _  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que es agradable saber hacia donde se dirige tu propia historia, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no olviden estar pendientes de las próximas actualizaciones. ¡Todo comentario e idea son bienvenidos!


	7. La familia Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless hace una proposición a Hiccup, aunque a Blanca no le agrade mucho. Por otro lado, finalmente el chico conoce a la peculiar y divertida familia de Jack.

La mirada que Blanca me dedicaba no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la mala impresión que le causé, apagó la linterna de su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, sus ojos azules se posaron en Toothless y él le dedicó una mirada contemplativa como si esto fuera típico.

\- Está bien Blanca, es un amigo de la escuela. Vive cerca de aquí y pasó a saludar un momento. –encogió los hombros y se acercó a mí- creo que debes volver a casa Hiccup, de noche la temperatura baja más en esta ciudad.

\- Si, ya lo noté. –Froté mis dedos algo entumecidos por el aire frío que nos rodeaba en la entrada de ese bosque- Uh…fue un placer conocerte Blanca.

La chica levantó una ceja y suspiró asintiendo, esta nueva información recibida no dejaba de rondar mi mente, miles de dudas me atacaban por segundo, ¿Por qué estaba vendiendo drogas? ¿Era un oficio por obligación o de iniciativa propia? ¿Qué tenía que ver Blanca en todo eso?, me mordí la lengua resistiendo el impulso de sugerir a Toothless hablar un momento más a solas, pero luego me recordé a mí mismo que…nada lo obligaba a contarme su vida personal; ya había sido suficiente mostrarme las golpizas en su cuerpo y las sustancias ilegales que traía consigo.

Él mismo me había dicho que no me entrometiera en esto, pero eso no me hacía sentir menos inquieto. Muchas cosas eran riesgosas al ejecutar dicho trabajo, esperaba que Toothless no consumiera drogas, solo lo había visto fumar cigarrillos; no era algo saludable pero no podía comparar esa costumbre con drogas mucho más fuertes. Imaginarme a mi amigo con una adicción a las drogas me revolvía el estómago, mi boca se secó sin previo aviso y un temblor apenas perceptible se apoderó de mí; fijé mi vista en la tierra y cerré los ojos para tratar de aliviar el ataque de pánico que estaba por hacer su entrada con ese hilo de malos pensamientos.

\- Oh, maldita sea. ¿Ves lo que dije? Estás temblando, ve a casa antes de que te congeles y tenga que llevarte a rastras como peso muerto. –Toothless rodó los ojos y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, acercó más su rostro al mío y sonrió leve- Lamento si te he decepcionado por lo que hago. –Sus labios formaron una mueca con desagrado-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y algo se apoderó de mí para darme la estúpida o brillante idea de posar mis dedos sobre su mano, todavía temblando le sonreí triste y con un dolor en el pecho que parecía no querer irse.

\- Haz de tener tus razones, no soy nadie para juzgarte. Tú…no me criticaste ese día en el baño de la escuela, sería un hipócrita si considero tener derecho a decirte algo de esto. –Susurré hacía él y me mordí la lengua apartando mi mano-

Sus ojos no me abandonaron en ningún momento, lo siguiente que salió de su boca me dejó sorprendido y mucho más consternado de la situación en la que estaba metiéndome.

\- ¿Estás ocupado mañana? –Cruzó los brazos con calma, esperando una respuesta-

\- Uh… voy a trabajar con un amigo para el informe de investigación del señor Grimborn, iré por la tarde a su casa. –Moví mis manos en un intento de explicar mejor mis planes apenas hechos hace unas horas-

\- Entiendo. –Pareció algo decepcionado y desvió la mirada hacia unos árboles a mi alrededor, sentí la incomodidad emerger de mi ser ante el silencio sepulcral que se formó-

Me sentí mal por rechazar su propuesta, aunque no llegó a decirme que quería mostrarme o si deseaba ir a algún lugar conmigo; sin embargo, ya había hecho un plan con Jack y no tenía intención de cancelarle, sería descortés y pensaría que soy un idiota…si es que no lo piensa ya.

\- Blanca, ¿confirmaste lo que me dijiste? –Toothless miró a su amiga, esta asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura- ¿entonces sigue en pie no es así?

\- Si, hablé con mis padres y logré tener a casa para nosotros por esa noche, me dejaron el dinero suficiente para las compras a modo de compensarme por estar fuera de la ciudad en mi cumpleaños. –Ella se arregló el cabello rubio y tomó una liga que estaba atada alrededor de su muñeca, se hizo una coleta sin dejar de sonreírle-

\- ¿Crees que Hiccup podría venir?

Mi respiración se cortó, no solo la mía, también la de Blanca, sus ojos se abrieron y noté que esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Me miró y a modo robótico asintió, aunque yo sabía que esa idea no le agradaba.

\- Claro que sí, pero primero deberías preguntarle, quizás tiene otros planes para esa noche. –Tomó su celular y frunció el ceño murmurando algunas cosas para sí misma, me giré hacia mi amigo con la voz cortada-

\- ¿U…Una fiesta?

\- Si, una fiesta. –Asintió mientras algunos mechones de su cabello negro caían frente a sus ojos- Blanca hará una fiesta para festejar su cumpleaños 18, será en un par de días. Debes venir sin duda.

\- Uh…no lo sé, había pensado en ponerme al día con las demás materias y deberes. –Murmuré rápidamente al imaginar el contexto en el que podía ponerme si aceptaba la oferta-

\- Vamos Hiccup, acabas de llegar a la ciudad, apenas las clases han empezado. Mereces una noche de diversión. No voy a pedirte que faltes a clases para escaparte ni nada de eso. –Su risa inundó mis oídos y me sonrojé por el sonido agradable proveniente de su ser- ¿Qué dices?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, por una parte, sabía que Blanca no deseaba que asistiera a su fiesta, presentía que no le agradaba mi presencia cerca de Toothless por alguna razón desconocida para mí. Por otro lado, él había sido realmente amable conmigo y hasta me contó su secreto acerca de las drogas, no quería ser malagradecido en cierta manera. ¿Blanca habría invitado a Jack a su fiesta? ¿O a los demás?, tragué saliva y me juré que de ir a esa fiesta mantendría mi autocontrol al 100% acerca de hablar con extraños y socializar; necesitaría a alguien de apoyo, y quizás Toothless estaría mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

\- Creo que tienes razón, bu...bueno allí estaré. –Susurré con una patética sonrisa-

\- Genial. –extendió su mano hacia mí- tu teléfono.

\- Oh claro…-deposité el aparato en su palma desbloqueado previamente y miré sus dedos rápidos presionarse en la pantalla, guardando el nuevo contacto creado. Sin aviso, me arrojó su propio teléfono y lo atrapé como reflejo- Guarda tu número.

Hice lo que me pidió y grabé mi número con mi hombre en su celular, rápidamente miré de reojo que el nombre “Light Blanca” era un contacto recurrente de mi amigo, confundido traté de ignorar el ceño fruncido que se posaba en mi rostro y le devolví el teléfono, lo mismo hizo el contrario.

\- Te enviaré la dirección de la casa de Blanca mañana. –Me sonrió y se alejó hacia ella- Vas a divertirte mucho créeme, hasta pronto.

Blanca me miró una vez más y mi boca se movió por si sola.

\- ¿Has invitado a Jack Frost? –Maldita sea Hiccup, cállate de una vez. -

\- Iba a hacerlo. –Me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos- Pero puedes decírselo.

Asentí inseguro de lo que atravesaba su mente. Suspiré y me despedí con la mano alejándome hacia mi propio hogar, nuevamente ingresé por la puerta y subí hasta mi habitación, arrojé el abrigo sobre la silla de escritorio y me senté sobre la cama, dejando el celular y las llaves en la pequeña mesa de noche al costado de la cama. Entre toda la agitación hasta ese momento, no había pensado en casi nada más, sin duda tendría que explicarle a mi padre el tema de la fiesta.

Oh mierda.

Rápidamente entendí que no podía decirle nada acerca de Toothless, siendo él policía y mi amigo poseedor de aquellas sustancias ilegales, podría desencadenar algo perjudicial para él. Me recosté en la cama con pesadez y pensé en cómo conseguir asistir a esa fiesta sin necesidad de involucrarlo. Tenía miedo de que las cosas se complicaran para Toothless, no se merecía esto, aún no sabía la razón por la que vendía drogas, pero relacionarse mucho conmigo podría llevarlo a prisión a causa de Estoico. No era como Jack sin duda, él…eso es, ¡Jack!

Podría ser mi salida, mi padre lo había conocido cuando ocurrió aquella escena en la cocina, tendría que mentirle. Odiaba la sensación de usar a Jack como coartada, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que pudiera funcionar. Cerré los ojos y noté que, la depresión no quiso hacerse muy presente en esa noche, por una vez, estaba más ansioso que deprimido.

*-*-*-*

De alguna forma me las arreglé para soportar el día nuevamente y cuando la tarde llegó murmuré unas palabras a mi padre diciéndole a donde iría, se limitó a asentir sin despegar la vista del televisor, demasiado concentrado en las noticias acerca de los extraños asesinatos en la ciudad. Y así unos momentos después me encontré frente a la puerta de la casa del albino, respiré hondo recordando que lo vi entrar aquí cuando nos conocimos en la calle, el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más grande y antes de que me arrepintiera de acudir, levanté mi mano temblorosa y toqué el timbre. Unos momentos pasaron, minutos eternos y martirizantes. Miré hacia mis botas y la puerta finalmente se abrió, tuve que bajar la mirada para ver a la persona que me abrió.

\- ¡Hola Hiccup! –La niña rubia me sonrió con alegría y emoción, entrecerré los ojos luchando por recordar su nombre y que no pareciera que lo olvidé-

\- Hola ¿Sophie…? –Mordí mi labio temeroso de que no fuera su nombre real-

\- ¡Si! Jack dijo que vendrías, ¡ven entra! Mamá está haciendo la cena antes de irse. –Tomó mi mano y tiró de mi hacia el interior, cerró la puerta y me dejé guiar o más bien arrastrar por ella hacia la cocina- ¡Ya llegó!

Observé en la cocina a las tres personas que estaban allí, Jamie según recuerdo era su nombre, se encontraba sentado en una silla, devorando un rollo de canela y al verme agitó su mano en mi dirección sin dejar de masticar su comida; Jack estaba al lado de una mujer preparando algo en un cuenco, parecía ensalada. Fijó sus ojos azules en mí y sonrió acercándose de inmediato.

\- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada Hic. –pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi hombro y señaló con el otro a la cocina lleno de orgullo-

\- Entonces, ¿él es el chico del que me contaste hace poco? –La mujer sonrió y se limpió las manos con un secador antes de aproximarse a mí y sonreírme llena de alegría- Es un placer, mi nombre es Toothiana. –tomó mis hombros y plantó un beso en cada una de mis mejillas, parpadeé sorprendido por la muestra de afecto, pero su sonrisa cálida me devolvió parte de estabilidad-

Toothiana era una mujer esbelta y un poco más alta que Jack, su cabello era castaño oscuro y lo traía suelto rozando sus hombros, lo que me llamó la atención fue que las puntas de su cabello estaban teñidas de vistosos colores: amarillo, azul, verde, violeta, naranja y rojo; sus ojos eran de un color violeta brillante y llamativo, sin duda eran lentes de contacto pero de alguna forma hacían buena combinación con su cabello y la personalidad burbujeante que tenía, al igual que los pendientes de atrapa-sueños y plumas que portaba. Pese a todo lo extravagante que se veía, mi intuición me decía que no era una mala persona o madre.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Hiccup. –Sonreí tembloroso y asentí repetidas veces-

\- Oh Jack, él es un encanto, podrías aprender modales de tu amigo. –Ella empezó a reír mientras se alejaba y mi amigo hizo una mueca con la boca mirándome-

\- Vaya, mira lo que hiciste, si continuas así de encantador mi madre pensará en reemplazarme y tenerte a ti de hijo. –Suspiró lleno de indignación fingida y no pude evitar rodar los ojos por su comentario. -

\- Lamento quitarle tu trono señor, pero soy más caballeroso en esas cosas. –Sonreí y él levantó la ceja mostrándome una sonrisa desafiante-

\- No me retes a demostrar ciertos aspectos Hiccy –susurró en mi oído y el cabello se me erizó por completo, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza; cuando se alejó de mi pude respirar de nuevo tranquilo, el corazón me martilleaba a mil por hora en el pecho, y esta vez no era un ataque de pánico lo que lo ocasionaba-

\- Jamie, Sophie ¿por qué no acompañan a nuestro invitado en la sala? Jack y yo terminaremos la cena y él los llamará para comer, debo volver al trabajo en una hora. –Toothiana sonrió y los niños se acercaron a mí, asentí y me dirigí con ellos al salón principal-

Sophie se sentó en el sofá y Jamie se arrodilló en frente del televisor, parecía buscar algo entre los empaques de películas y discos colocados en el estante superior. Mientras que hacía aquello, con algo de inseguridad me senté en el extremo opuesto del sofá donde la niña reposaba, algo patético sucedió, mis pies no tocaban el suelo. El sofá no era tan grande, pero si era esponjoso y supuse que eso tenía que ver, o quizás yo era el debilucho y pequeño idiota cuyos pies se balanceaban por no tocar la alfombra.

\- ¿Juegas Mario Kart? –Jamie se giró desde su lugar y levantó en su mano el videojuego tan conocido, en realidad nunca había jugado, sabia de ese tipo de juegos, pero nunca compré uno y mi padre rara vez hablaba conmigo, así que estaba seguro que ese tipo de cosas no eran lo suyo-

\- La verdad no he jugado nunca. –Apenas lo dije me arrepentí un poco, los niños se miraron entre ellos como si una segunda cabeza saliera de mi- Uh…

\- ¡No puede ser! –Sophie se arrodilló y me miró apartando su flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos- Jack adora burlarse de nosotros, siempre tiene el primer lugar.

\- Sí, es cierto. –El otro niño se sentó en medio de nosotros y tomó los controles de su Nintendo Switch, con una sonrisa me miró y ofreció uno de ellos- Inténtalo, no puedes ser tan malo, te enseñaremos a hacerlo y si ganas…quien sabe, quizás puedas vencer a Jack y tomar venganza por nosotros.

Sonreí un poco y asentí levemente, sin esperar más las rondas empezaron, la compañía de ambos no era tan incómoda como la primera vez que los conocí gracias al golpe recibido por su pelota, sin duda Jamie y Sophie eran tan alegres como Jack, salvo que ellos eran niños aún, todavía les quedaba mucho por delante. Mientras jugábamos el videojuego y continuábamos batallando entre nosotros, finalmente…yo gané.

\- ¡Muy bien! Acabamos de darte la sabiduría para vencer a Jack, ¡ahora depende de ti lograrlo Hiccup! –Jamie puso sus ojos marrones en mí y habló como si un rey le entregara una espada a un caballero para derrotar al monstruo que atormentaba al reino-

Decidí seguir su juego…

\- Sin duda limpiaré sus nombres. –Me incliné y sujeté el control por encima de mi cabeza como una espada- confíen en mí, el campeón caerá pronto. –Sus risas no se hicieron esperar-

\- ¿Quién caerá? –Una voz fuerte y grave me hizo reaccionar y me giré alterado hacia atrás- Ho...Hola señor.

El hombre frente a mí era tan grande como mi propio padre, tenía los ojos grises y azulados, una barba grande y larga, un traje elegante y negro con una corbata roja, pese a que el saco cubría sus brazos, podía notar las líneas de lo que parecían tatuajes sobre estos, tenía un aspecto intimidante y sentía la autoridad que desprendía a medida que su mirada seguía clavada en mí. Era como ver...a Santa Claus listo para una conferencia.

\- ¡Papá! –Sophie corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos y el otro no tardó en alzarla en sus hombros. - ¡Hoy llegaste pronto!

\- Así es princesa, la junta no tardó tanto como pensé. – Sonrió él y nuevamente su mirada se posó en mi persona- ¿Y quién eres tú jovencito?

\- Es amigo de Jack, vino para una tarea. –Jamie habló sonriendo y se acomodó en el sofá- es increíble, no lo has visto jugar Mario Kart, sin mencionar que vive muy cerca de nosotros, espero puedas pasar por aquí más seguido Hiccup, ¡nos divertiríamos mucho!

\- Uh…gracias Jamie, lo pensaré. –froté mi brazo con un ligero sonrojo ante el cumplido-

\- Entiendo, bueno Hiccup cualquier amigo de Jack es bienvenido aquí, me llamo Norte. –Estrechó mi mano y tiró de mí en un abrazo de oso, parpadeé nuevamente mientras me soltaba, sonreí aturdido y asentí recordando cuando hace poco Jack mencionó a un tal Norte-

\- Gracias señor.

\- Muy bien, ¿niños su madre ya salió?, esos dientes no se arreglarán solos. –Ante mi mirada perdida Norte sonrió y aclaró mis dudas- Toothiana es dentista y yo dirijo una compañía de juguetes.

\- Ya veo…

Mientras estaba allí de pie, Norte acudió a la cocina en compañía de Sophie, dejándome a solas con Jamie. Un dolor extraño se apoderó de mi pecho, y es que esta familia se veía tan unida y alegre que una punzada cruel me recordaba que la relación de mi padre y yo nunca había sido algo como esto, ver a Toothiana me hizo extrañar más que nunca a mamá. Tragué saliva y agaché la cabeza cuando la ola de dolor me atravesó. Yo no merecía una familia feliz, no había nada bueno en mi para tenerla, solo ocasionaba vergüenza y era un fiel recordatorio de la muerte de mi madre hacia mi padre. ¿Mi padre estaría mejor sin mí? ¿Podría rehacer su vida si no estuviera obligado a tener que soportar mi existencia?, sentí mis ojos arder ante las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Jamie se puso frente a mí y lo miré en shock, estaba dejándome llevar frente a un niño inocente que no tenía idea del enfermo mental que estaba en su casa- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Me entró algo al ojo. –Mentí limpiando las lágrimas con rapidez, sonreí nuevamente- Estoy bien Jamie.

\- No pareces estar bien –dudó sin dejar de verme-

\- Yo… –me quedé en silencio y suspiré cambiando de tema- ¡si llego antes que tú a la cocina me como tu rollo de canela!

Alarmado el menor abrió la boca y salió disparado hacia la cocina, reuní mis fuerzas y posé una sonrisa típicamente armada y falsa para disimular mi maldito estado de ánimo que estaba por los suelos de nuevo.

_No…no estoy nada bien._


	8. Sentimientos confusos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Hiccup trabaja con Jack en su informe, surge el tema de la fiesta de Blanca, no hace falta decir que se lleva más de una sorpresa conforme la tarde avanza.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, el resto de la familia ya estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa. Mis ojos se posaron en el único asiento vacío al lado izquierdo de Jack y al derecho de Jamie. Me senté en la silla con discreción y aferré mis manos a los jeans grises que traía puestos en esa ocasión.

La comida ya había sido servida cuidadosamente en cada plato y Toothiana estaba colocándose su abrigo en los hombros mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- No olviden guardarme un poco para cuando regrese. -besó la mejilla de su esposo y dirigió la mirada hacia Jack- ¿Hasta qué hora se quedará tu amigo?

\- Un par de horas, no estoy seguro; depende de nuestro avance. -Respondió con el tenedor en la mano izquierda y el cuchillo en la derecha, cortando el trozo de carne asada. -

-Entiendo, bueno nos veremos más tarde. Un placer haberte conocido Hiccup, disfruta la cena. -Esta vez me sonrió a mí y lleno de timidez solo atiné a asentir con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa-

Sin más salió de la habitación y poco después escuchamos el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. La cena transcurrió poco a poco, me sumergí en mis pensamientos y coloqué mi mente en modo automático para evitar momentos incómodos, escuchaba a Jack hablar con Norte acerca de sus nuevos diseños de juguetes, Sophie y Jamie se unieron para hacer propuestas de nuevos juguetes que creían les gustaría a otros niños.

\- ¡A todos les gustaría peluches que hablan! -la voz de Sophie era alegre y emocionada. - Yo amo a mi Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Twilight…? -murmuré algo confundido-

\- Su pony. -Jamie susurró hacia mí rodando los ojos- prefiero los robots, son más divertidos que los ponys.

\- A Hiro le agradaría oír eso. -Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza- los robots son su pasión, su hermano se la compartió por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Hiro tiene un hermano? -Mi pregunta salió disparada hacia mi amigo y este asintió un poco, pero noté que un ceño fruncido se posó en su rostro- ¿di...dije algo malo?

\- No, no claro que no. -negó rápidamente retomando su típica sonrisa-

Luego de eso no volvió a tocar el tema. Sabía que había dicho algo mal, algo que no le gustó a Jack; pero él no estaba dispuesto a sacarme de aquella duda que involucraba a Hiro. Mordí mis labios con incertidumbre, podría preguntárselo a él...no, no. Demonios, debo dejar de entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás. A mí no me gusta que se entrometan en los míos, debo hacer lo mismo con las demás personas.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Estás oyendo? - La fuerte y clara voz de Norte me despertó de mi trance, parpadeé hacia él- ¿te perdiste en tus pensamientos hijo?

\- Uh...disculpe señor. -tragué saliva mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi- ¿me…me preguntó algo?

\- Jaja, si así es, te pregunté acerca de tu familia. -sonrió mientras bebía de su vaso con calma-

\- Oh, ya veo. -susurré y tomé aire volviendo a sonreír- Mi padre se llama Estoico, nos mudamos a esta ciudad hace poco.

\- ¿Estoico...? -sus cejas se juntaron y posó una mano en su barba mientras me analizaba- ¿de casualidad no es policía?

\- Lo es. -asentí confundido- ¿lo conoce?

\- Si, estuvo realizando investigaciones cerca de mi lugar de trabajo. Acerca de los extraños asesinatos ocurridos en Burguess. -Frunció el ceño con frialdad, me removí en la silla con inseguridad ante ese gesto- Parece amable.

\- Um, si…- murmuré mirando a mi plato-

\- ¿Y tu mamá? - La niña me sonrió ladeando la cabeza- ya conociste a la nuestra hoy, ¡queremos conocer a la tuya!

Mi garganta se secó y miré alrededor de la mesa, todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Jack tomó mi hombro con un suspiro suave, me arriesgué a temblar bajo su tacto y él lo sintió también, no supe si ese temblor correspondió a hablar de mi madre o al hecho que me estuviera tocando nuevamente.

\- Creo que Hic y yo debemos subir a iniciar el informe de investigación. -Me tomó de los hombros y nos levantamos sincronizados- Enanos no nos molesten por las próximas dos horas. -entrecerró los ojos a sus hermanos y estos le sacaron la lengua-

\- Vayan a trabajar muchachos, nos vemos pronto Hiccup. -Norte asintió en mi dirección con un gesto amable-

Sin más, me dejé guiar por Jack hasta el piso superior, en el fondo del pasillo nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca en particular, con un empujón de su mano cedió y arrastré los pies entrando a ese lugar desconocido. Las paredes eran de un color azul suave, la cama tendida, algunos libros por aquí y allá, un escritorio arrimado a una esquina con una computadora portátil en su superficie. El armario era blanco al igual que el escritorio y sobre sus puertas había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Había patrones de copos de nieve en la cabecera de la cama y algunos posters decorando las paredes. Sonreí, era justo como imaginé su habitación.

\- Si ves algo de desorden, lo siento. Me esforcé en hacer que este lugar pareciera decente. -su risa avergonzada vino acompañada de un gesto particular, su mano se elevó para frotar su nuca con nerviosismo-

\- ¿Entonces ordenaste por mí? -no sabía de donde esa ola de confianza me abordó, pero era tarde para morderme la lengua, por fortuna Jack solo rodó los ojos sonriendo-

\- Ah, que simpático Hiccy. -se arrojó sobre la cama mirando al techo- ¿alguna idea para el informe?

Me senté sobre su silla y apoyé la mochila sobre el escritorio, con cuidado saqué mi libreta de siempre y busqué aquella hoja donde anoté algunas ideas para elaborar aquella tarea específica.

-Pues, he estado pensando algunas cosas, mmm...-entrecerré los ojos fijando mi atención en la lista frente a mí- Tengo cinco ideas, quizás alguna te agrade; Reglas gramaticales, los idiomas más importantes, elementos de la comunicación, corrientes literarias…

\- ¡Suficiente! -su grito me hizo soltar la libreta por el susto, parpadeé en su dirección. - Corrientes literarias, es perfecto. Será entretenido de explicar con detalle. -levantó la ceja orgulloso- Bien pensado pecas.

\- ¿Gracias…? -ladeé la cabeza pensativo, las corrientes literarias sin duda eran uno de mis temas principales a apostar, de alguna forma la literatura me llamaba la atención de igual manera que el arte, siempre que mi cuerpo se tomaba un respiro de mis problemas mentales- Me agrada también, pero no sé si deberíamos abarcar todas las corrientes, son demasiadas; o quizás podríamos enfocarnos solo en algunas.

\- Pues...-Jack se levantó de su lugar en la cama y se dirigió hacia mí, abrió un cajón del escritorio y tomó en manos el cargador de su laptop, para luego abrirla y encenderla- creo que podemos elegir algunas, las más interesantes. ¿qué dices Hic?

\- Me parece bien. –sonreí feliz de saber que consideró mi opinión-

Luego de media hora de investigación del tema, Jack y yo habíamos decidido centrarnos en cinco corrientes: renacimiento, barroco, neoclasicismo, romanticismo y realismo. Nos dividimos el trabajo para que sea menos pesado desde luego, yo me ocupé de las dos primeras corrientes y él de la tercera y última. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me explicó que deseaba que ambos hiciéramos juntos la corriente del romanticismo, según él era la corriente que más captaba su atención y adoraba las obras de esa etapa, asentí soltando una ligera risa.

Mi amigo se sentó en su cama con el ordenador portátil en las piernas, mientras él buscaba información, me mantuve en el escritorio recorriendo páginas de internet desde mi teléfono, había recopilado una buena parte de ambas corrientes, pero de pronto una pequeña vibración me hizo ver una notificación entrante, fruncí el ceño cuando solo quedaba un 10% de batería.

Mordí mi labio indeciso, Jack fue mucho más rápido y me ofreció su cargador, era una suerte que se acoplara a mi celular, agradecí avergonzado por haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso en casa. Mientras reposé el aparato móvil en el escritorio, observé como se cargaba con lentitud, esto iba a tardar al menos una media hora.

\- Hic si deseas puedes usar mi ipad, está en el cajón inferior. Será mucho más rápido –su sonrisa era despreocupada, y sus dedos continuaban presionando teclas en la laptop-

\- Uh…claro, es buena idea. –asentí y torpemente abrí el cajón, una imperceptible sonrisa salió de mi al notar aquel diseño de copos de nieve en la funda-

Ya me había quedado muy claro su adoración era el invierno.

Un par de horas después ya habíamos redactado una gran parte de nuestras corrientes, comparamos el estilo del lenguaje usado y resultó que no era muy diferente. Alrededor de las 8 pm la introducción del informe estaba lista, al igual que tres corrientes, la segunda corriente de Jack estaba a la mitad y quedaba el romanticismo por investigar y redactar.

Nos sentamos en su cama, las notas de una canción al azar resonaban desde la laptop, apoyada en el escritorio. Asentí con una sonrisa cuando el chico a mi lado me explicaba por qué no creía que el invierno era la mejor estación, era gracioso verlo esforzarse por convencerme de ello.

\- Muy bien, creo que el invierno acaba de subir un nivel hacia arriba en mi top de las cosas que me gustan. –reí apartando la mirada hacia mi celular. -

\- Es gracias a mi Hiccy. –Jack estiró el brazo y desconectó el celular devolviéndomelo- ten, ya está cargado.

\- Gracias –asentí y revisé la pantalla, dos mensajes de Toothless aparecieron frente a mis ojos- mmm…

Me había enviado la ubicación de la casa de Blanca, y la hora de la fiesta

**_“Hey Hic, acabo de hablar con Blanca, todo empezará desde las 10 pm. Ella se aseguró de invitar a los demás de la clase…excepto a Jack, recuerda que te ofreciste a invitarlo.”_ **

**_“Como sea, te veo esa noche entonces, ¿no?”_ **

Me removí inseguro de cómo responder; finalmente noté la mirada curiosa que el albino me dedicaba desde su posición, nervioso contesté con rapidez.

**_“Gracias Toothless. Si, nos vemos en la fiesta :)_ ** **_“_ **

Me sentí un poco idiota por la carita feliz del final, pero ya era tarde, dejé el aparato en mis piernas y tomé aire antes de lanzarme a preguntar aquello que quería.

\- Jack, ¿has oído de la fiesta de Blanca? –sus ojos se abrieron un poco y levantó la ceja sonriendo-

\- Sé que la última que hizo fue hace unos años, ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, su cumpleaños es en unos días y…fui invitado. –no quise mencionar a Toothless, no supe por qué. Quizás porque si le decía que fui invitado por él, Jack podría pensar que él mismo sería un agregado adicional por mí o algo así- ¿Has pensado en ir?

\- Oh, no lo sabía, pero por qué no. –sonrió más animado- Va a ser divertido, será tu primera fiesta aquí, vamos a pasarla genial.

\- Jajaja…si…-reí nervioso tragando saliva-

Ahora había un peso menos en mi cuerpo, pero a la vez había más ansiedad. Jack estaría conmigo en la fiesta, eso me daría mayor sentido de familiaridad en un ambiente desconocido, pero por otro lado estaba aterrado de hacer algo estúpido que pusiese en vergüenza a mi amigo. No tenía idea de cómo eran las fiestas, nunca fui a una. Quizás porque nadie me invitó a ninguna…o porque yo no deseaba ponerme en una situación difícil que pusiese a flote mi falta de instinto social.

\- ¿Hic estás bien? –los ojos azules del otro me observaron con atención- ¿pasa algo malo?

\- Estoy bien Jack, solo pensaba en…cosas. –mentí desviando la mirada-

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la fiesta?

\- De hecho, sí. –tragué saliva pasándome una mano por el cabello- nunca…nunca…he ido…a una, no sé cómo son, la música…bailar…eh, lo siento. No, no es estúpido, olvida que dije algo.

Sentí las risas llenar mi cabeza, ya lo sentía. Cerré los ojos cuando los temblores se apoderaron de mí, realmente patético. Mierda, no debí haberle comentado nada. No debí venir a esta casa, no debí salir de la cama esta mañana, podría estar aferrado a una almohada justo ahora, soñando y en seguridad.

Pero Jack no estaba riendo.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. –se levantó y abrí los ojos en su dirección- Ven, levántate.

\- ¿Por qué? –confundido lo vi cambiar de canción en la laptop-

\- Vamos a bailar –hizo un gesto a su habitación sin quitar su sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia mí- vamos Hic, solo diviértete, de eso se tratan las fiestas. Significa pasar un buen rato con amigos.

La música empezaba a sonar con un ritmo marcado, sentí un pequeño escalofrió cuando tuve el valor de tomar su mano, y con un suave tirón me encontraba frente a él una vez más. Había una cosa que rescataba de estar deprimido todo el tiempo, cuando pequeños rayos de luz como estos se asomaban entre la oscuridad, provocaban una cálida sensación de energía y en este momento, Jack era esa sensación; aquella que me recordaba que aún tenía los pies sobre el suelo, que todavía podía permitirme sonreír, así fuera por una razón tonta como un baile improvisado.

¿Pero cómo se baila? Generalmente la gente suele moverse de un lado a otro de manera rítmica, acompañando los pasos con risas o gestos especiales. Suspiré hondo cuando vi al otro empezar a deslizarse sin dificultad en el suelo, sus ágiles movimientos eran divertidos pero adecuados a la música, me lo esperaba de Jack. Tenía esa forma especial de ser, era un completo showman.

**“Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Significa atreverse.”**

Sonreí por el comienzo de la letra, conocía esa canción y la banda desde luego. Quizás fue eso o puede que fuera lo bizarro del ambiente, pero empecé a moverme sin preocuparme de momento de lo que sucedería después, confié ciegamente en que el otro chico no se reiría de mí, me aferré a esa esperanza.

**“Tienes que presionarte a ti mismo**

**Solo piénsalo, eso es lo que haces cariño**

**Sostente fuerte y atrévete”**

Agité los hombros y levanté las manos sin dejar de bailar, o lo que yo llamaba un intento de bailar. Jack por su parte sonrió amplio mientras tomaba mi mano y giraba junto conmigo, las risas habían invadido el cuarto en un segundo. Saltó hacia su cama descalzo y se balanceó como si él mismo cantara la canción, la luna tras él daba la sensación de un reflector brillante.

**“Salta junto a ellos y muévete**

**Salta hacia adelante y hacia atrás**

**Y siéntete como si estuvieras allí por ti mismo,**

**resolviendo el problema”**

Un par de segundos más tarde yo también estaba sobre la cama saltando y girando con él, una almohada fue arrojada hacia mí con rapidez, la tomé abriendo la boca sorprendido, pero levanté la ceja decidido a darle batalla si eso deseaba. Sujeté otra almohada devolviendo el gesto anterior y una guerra empezó entre nosotros por ver quién sería el rey de nuestro escenario improvisado.

**“Esto nunca le hizo daño a nadie.**

**Significa atreverse**

**Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Está llegando, Está llegando…**

**Significa atreverse.”**

La canción siguió sonando, pero nosotros ya no estábamos bailando, habíamos caído sobre el colchón, intentando evitar los golpes inofensivos de las almohadas, jadeé agitado y de un movimiento quedé inmovilizado por su brazo, mis muñecas atrapadas en su agarre. Respiré recuperando el aliento cuando finalmente la música se detuvo.

\- Creí que no sabías bailar. –su voz sonaba agitada y cansada al igual que la mía, encogí mis hombros- No lo haces nada mal, aunque conmigo siempre tendrás el segundo puesto Hiccy, entiéndelo.

\- Oh…quizás algún día te supere. –rodé los ojos sin dejar la sonrisa que había mantenido los últimos minutos en su compañía-

\- Ya veremos, sigue esforzándote pecas jajaja.

\- Oye, Jack…

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Gracias.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro, soltó mis muñecas y puso sus manos en sus propias piernas; la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Observé mi cuerpo bajo el suyo y el azul de sus ojos no abandonarme un solo momento. Percibí el calor que se instaló en mis mejillas al instante, un calor similar a lo que había sentido en el bosque con Toothless ayer por la noche.

No sabía que cosas pasaban por la mente de mi amigo, pero por la mía…

\- No es nada, siempre puedes contar conmigo Hiccup.

Quizás estaba entendiendo mal las cosas, quizás estaba confundiendo su amabilidad con otra clase de sentimientos. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en nadie de esta manera, hasta ahora. ¿O sí?, esta calidez que se instala en mi pecho, la reconocí como aquella cuando los brazos de mi amigo de cabello negro me sostuvo en el baño, en medio de un ataque de pánico.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy pensando?, soy un idiota, Jack no está haciendo esto por esas razones, es un buen amigo. Bajé la mirada y me senté en la cama, lo sentí permanecer a mi lado en silencio, suspiré y me levanté hacia mi mochila. Metí mis cosas rápidamente, el informe estaba guardado en la laptop de Jack, terminaríamos pronto lo que quedaba.

\- Me tengo que ir, es tarde. –susurré y no me atreví a mirarlo, no después de pensar sobre él de forma no amistosa- ¿Nos vemos en la escuela?

\- Claro, sí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

\- No, no. Está bien, descuida. –asentí y le sonreí muy nervioso- Nos vemos Jack.

\- Hasta pronto pecas. –Nuevamente me sonrió con un guiño y se dirigió al baño, salí de allí, bajé el pasillo y no me encontré a nadie de la familia por suerte.-

Troté por la calle en dirección a mi hogar, al llegar para variar, mi padre estaba en su cuarto, mirando algún programa de TV, parecía ser un reality show o un concurso de talentos. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama exhausto, mis respiraciones eran agitadas y los latidos rápidos de mi corazón inundaron mis sentidos, algo era seguro…

Me gustaba Jack, y no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto, probablemente olvidarlo sería mejor. No había forma en que me devolviera el sentimiento, no iba a arruinar una buena amistad por culpa de mis fantasías idiotas. Por otro lado…había algo que me llamaba acerca de Toothless, quería sentarme a su lado y oírle hablar por horas y horas sin parar, no me cansaría. Me relajaría, quería saber acerca de sus preocupaciones y ayudarlo, saber que yo era importante para él. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta…?, dos personas maravillosas como ellos, pero tan distintas entre sí habían aparecido en mi vida deprimente y ansiosa, habían abierto el telón oscuro de mis pensamientos, me hacían pensar que no era tan inútil, que quizás...solo quizás, podría ser valioso para alguien.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Empezaba a quedarme dormido, luego de que aquellas líneas de pensamientos comenzaran a danzar en mi mente, pero entonces mi celular sonó. Hice una mueca soltando un quejido adormilado y vi la pantalla brillante entrecerrando los ojos ante la luminosidad, un jadeo sorprendido abandonó mis labios, pues el nombre que allí aparecía había estado en mi mente hace unos minutos…

_Toothless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que ambos bailan es Dare de Gorillaz. 
> 
> El romance viene poco a poco, el siguiente capitulo será la fiesta de Blanca y va a ser uno de los más largos creo, las cosas solo se pondrán más interesantes a partir de ahora. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia será acerca de la depresión y el desorden de ansiedad generalizada, esto incluirá además ansiedad social. Todo esto es desde lo que yo sé de la ansiedad y depresión, debido a problemas cercanos a mi, sol para aclarar.
> 
> Además adoro la relación de Hiccup con Toothless como amistad y el posible romance desencadenado, por otro lado Jack e Hiccup tienen otra conexión diferente pero igual de fuerte...lo interesante es ver como todo esto choca con los problemas de Hic y los de cada uno. 
> 
> Déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios. Hasta otra actualización.


End file.
